Old friends
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Kayo brings a friend to the island for a week and romance blossoms between them and one of the boys, what will happen when the week is over? Multi-chapters. Rights do not belong to me, the Thunderbirds belong to Anderson, ITV and WETA. 2015 verse.
1. Arrivals

Kayo sat chilling by the pool with a coke in hand and her eyes closed as she turned her face to the sun as it bleached the villa, she smiled and took a relaxed deep breath, then a buzzing snapped her out of her trance, she looked at her phone and lowered her sunglasses down her nose as she looked at the name on her screen, she grinned to herself and began to text in a number.

"Hey Kayo, wow I didn't think you'd get back to me this quickly."

"Anneka, it's great to hear you after, what? It's been years."

"Ten years since you left England. Where are you living now?"

Kayo looked around her with a smirk, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but you know I was taken into a new family."

Anneka nodded on the other side of the phone, "That I do, come on tell me where you live."

Kayo laughed, "I wish I could, but I can't."

"So you can't tell me your location?"

"No, sorry. But I would like to see you."

"We could meet in London, want to come over?"

"I'm afraid I have a constant job at home here, but I'm sure you could come over. When are you free?"

"This whole week. Do I have to fly there?"

"Yeah, I'll come and pick you up. Private jet."

Anneka frowned, "Since when do you fly a jet?"

"I've had training."

"Look, I'm just going to say yes to everything you say and wait to see this house of yours."

"I'll come and get you on Wednesday."

"Alright, I'll get packing."

"Great. It was lovely to hear you again Annie."

"You too Kay."

Kayo hung up and got off the lounger with a stretch, then she went to find Grandma who was prepping a salad for lunch in the kitchen, "Grandma, can I ask you something?"

"Of course dear."

"I've just had a call from a friend, and I really want to meet up. The thing is, I can't leave here."

"Have you invited her over?"

"Well yes, as a suggestion, is that ok?"

Grandma smiled as she cut up some tomatoes, "Absolutely, I'm glad you still stay in contact with your friends, the boys don't."

Kayo smiled, "Brilliant, I need to tell Scott though. Will he give me trouble?"

"If he does, tell him Grandma says yes."

"You've got it." Kayo left the room and Grandma watched her go with a smile before turning back to the salad.

Scott sat lazily on his bed with his guitar resting in his lap, he smiled as the summer breeze danced through his hair and fluttered a photo of Kayo on his desk, he thought back to the day he had asked her to be his girlfriend and she had said yes, they had been together for two months now, a knock interrupted his thoughts and he turned his head to the door, he smiled seeing Kayo, "Hey babe."

Kayo smiled and entered his room, she joined him on the bed and smiled as he kissed her head, "Hey, nice playing."

"Thanks. So, what can I help you with?" He put the guitar down on the bed and lay back with Kayo instead.

"I've just been on the phone with my friend Anneka, and I've invited her to come here for a visit."

Scott's hand paused stroking her hair, "But hun, the secret of this island."

"I won't show her the hangers, I promise. Besides Grandma says it's ok."

"You know I'm not happy about this."

"We've had visitors over before."

"Yeah, ones who already know us as International Rescue. How is she getting here?"

Kayo looked up at him, "I'll fly a private jet out there to get her."

Scott sighed and kissed her forehead, "Alright, she can come. You have my permission."

Kayo sighed happily, "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I suppose I am," He laughed and leant down to kiss her, then rested his head against the pillow as Kayo tucked her head under his chin.

Kayo sighed and stroked his hand under hers, she looked across to the photo of herself on the desk, "That's an awful photo of me."

"No, it's not, it's gorgeous."

"You would say that, can we take a new one?"

Scott laughed, "If you really want, where should we take it?"  
"Up the mountain?"

"I'm up for that. Want to go now?"

"No, not right now. Maybe tomorrow. So, are you gonna play me a song?" She smiled contentedly.

Scott picked the guitar up and rested it in front of Kayo with his arms around her, he leant his chin on her shoulder and began to play singing gently into her ear.

The next day Kayo went down to the hanger to fuel up the jet for the journey to England, it wouldn't take long but she wanted to be able to get there and back without worry, she checked the time in England and worked out what time she'd arrive there making sure it wouldn't be too early in the morning or late in the evening, then she went back to the lounge.

"You're up early sis," Gordon smirked from where he was sprawled out on the sofa.

"I'm going to England to bring back a friend."

"Oh? And how did my brother take that?"

Kayo raised an eyebrow, "He is still my brother, kinda. And he was fine with it in the end, would you tell the others that I'm bringing someone over?"

Gordon shrugged, "I'm sure they'll find out."

Scott jumped over his sofa and hit him sharply, "You'll be the messenger, we don't want another mishap when someone walks in on a visitor wearing nothing but their boxers."

"Who would do that?" Gordon smiled sweetly.

"Gordon, that's what you did the last time someone came over, Virgil has never forgiven you after scaring away his admirer like that."

"That was simple payback."

Kayo laughed, "Poor Virgil, well can you two make sure people are ready for a visitor, this time, please?"

Scott wrapped his arms around her, "Of course we will."

"Eww get a room." Gordon made a face, Kayo smirked and pulled Scott in for a snog which he responded to lovingly, "I'm outta here."

Scott broke the kiss, "Have a safe flight babe."

"Thanks, I'll be back in about six hours. I'll be going full speed."

Scott hugged her again, "Be careful."

Kayo smiled in his hug and squeezed his waist, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kayo turned and went down to the hanger where the jet stood waiting, the robot arm retracted from the fuel line and Kayo climbed aboard, "Brains, do I have clearance?"

"Yes Kayo, have a good flight. Stay in contact."

"I will, out."

The jet taxied out and Kayo took off at full throttle, up in Thunderbird 5 John watched the jet leave and called her.  
"Are you alright Kayo?"

"I'm fine, I'm off to London to pick up my friend. Come down to the house later and you can meet her."

John nodded, "Does she know about us?"

"No, she doesn't even know I'm a member, wear casual John."

"I will," He laughed, "Have a safe flight."

"Thank you."

Kayo changed course and headed for the Northern Hemisphere and it wasn't long before she was over Africa, she sent Anneka a text telling her where she was and got an almost instant reply.

 _"_ _How fast are you going?!"_

Kayo laughed and texted back " _You really want to know? Cos we'll be going this fast back."_

 _"_ _Just tell me."_

 _"_ _13,000 miles per hour."_

 _"_ _Fuck. What kind of jet is that?"_

Kayo laughed to herself, " _I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

Europe passed by under her jet and she stared down with a smile recognising countries that she had flown over on rescues and visits when she was younger, she looked down onto France and the Channel passing, and as she got closer to London, she decided to call the control tower at City Airport.

"This is Swan762E calling London City Airport."

"Go ahead."

"Permission to land."

"Permission granted, we've scanned you."

"Thank you Tower."

"Use runway 25."

"Understood. I see the runway." Kayo slowed down to 500 and directed the plane gracefully down onto the track, she braked to minimum speed and parked up in a reserved bay, she stretched and waited for the stairs to come to her plane, then checked the engines and powered down unlocking the fuel socket.

Kayo walked down the steps and entered the terminal, she smiled and ran to Anneka who threw her arms around her, "It's so good to see you, you look great!"

"So do you, you've really grown since I last saw you."

Kayo laughed, "Not that much. You ready to go?"

"When you are."

"Yeah, I might grab a coffee and something to eat before going back."

"Sure, I'll come and grab something too. How long is the flight?"

"Took me two hours to get here."

Anneka's eyes widened, "I'm super excited to go to this house."

A faint beeping sounded from Kayo's wrist controller, "Sorry, excuse me a second?"

"Of course."

"Go ahead John."

"Good you made it safely, I'm back on the island, how's your friend?"

"We're just getting some food then we'll head home."

"FAB. See you soon, Scott misses you."

"Tell him I'm fine John, gotta go bro." She hung up and turned back to Anneka, "I'm sorry about that. Right, what do you feel like getting?"

"Your choice."

"I'm going to grab a coffee and a salad."

Anneka smiled, "So what have you been up to?"

"That's very hard to explain and we're not in the right place to talk about it. On the way home I'll try to describe it. What about you though?"

Anneka paid for her supplies, "I run my own photography studio. I get a lot of families and wedding commissions coming in."

"That's lovely, good pay?"

"It's alright, I get by on it. With mum's help, I'll add, she sorts administration and dad joins me with my cameras and stuff. How's your dad?"

Kayo stiffened slightly, "I've lost him."

"What do you mean?" Anneka looked at her sadly as they boarded the plane.

"I don't know where he is, I've been raised by the guys you're going to meet when we get back," Kayo smiled slightly.

"Well, at least you haven't been alone. I'm sorry about your dad."

Kayo signalled the fuel truck to leave, "It hasn't been that bad. Tower, permission to take off from bay 4 please?"

"Tower to Swan, permission granted. Have a good flight Miss Kyrano."

"Thank you. We're off Anneka, hold on tight."

"You've got it."


	2. Meeting the family

The jet sped along the runway and took off into the sky and headed out of London cruising over the river, Anneka looked down with a smile at the docks and buildings disappearing behind and the long stretch of the Thames rounding off into the horizon.

"Enjoying the view?" Kayo smirked.

"I've never flown from City Airport before, it's so nice to see London from above. How long is the flight?"

"Well, now that I've cleared London air space, we can go to full speed. 13,000 here we come."

"Ok, I'm ready for it."

Kayo laughed and pushed the throttle to full power, "ETA now two hours. I just need to make a call home."

"Go for it." Anneka soon found herself enjoying the speed and sat back in her seat.

"Kayo calling home, anyone there?"

"Hey Kayo, you've left London?"

"We're at full speed now Scott, we'll be home in two hours. Don't worry about me."

"You know I do."

"Well don't. Ok, see you soon, I have a friend to chat to."

Scott smiled, "See you soon."

Kayo hung up the holo-call and turned back to her friend, "So, this photography studio, when did you start it?"

Anneka smiled, "After I got my degree at university, I got high grades and I decided I'd put my skills to good use, dad knew someone who owned a studio and got me involved for a year of working for him, and it was all up from there. Why?"

Kayo laughed, "You always did know when I wanted something. Have you brought your camera?"

"Of course, a photographer never leaves home without one."

"Awesome. You'll see why I need a camera when we get home."

The next couple of hours flew by and the girls spent it reminiscing and laughing, as they flew over the Pacific, Kayo turned to Anneka.

"Umm Annie, how would you feel if I told you I had to blindfold you?"

"I'd laugh, then say, if you must."

"Good, now close your eyes," She covered her friend's eyes gently then directed the plane down to the island.

"Kayo what's this for?"

"So do you don't know where you are in the world."

"Well I know we flew over the Pacific but that's about it."

Kayo landed the plane and uncovered Anneka's eyes so she could see the surroundings, she laughed as her friend gasped.

"Oh wow, this place is beautiful."

"That's just the hanger, come and see the house," Kayo led her friend up the slope hoping that the family weren't hiding, she closed the doors to the hanger via her wrist controller behind her then caught up with Anneka.

Anneka looked up at the house in awe, "You live here?"

Kayo nodded, "Yep, have done for the last seventeen years. Isn't it beautiful?"

Anneka heard the sound of a piano as they got closer to the pool area, "Is that a piano?"

Kayo smiled to herself, "Yeah, and I think I know who's playing. We'll enter round the pool way and through the kitchen," She led Anneka past the pool and into the kitchen where Alan was grabbing a snack, "Hey Alan I'm back, and this is my friend Anneka."

Alan looked up with a smile, "Hey Kayo and, sorry I missed your name, what was it?"

"I'm Anneka, nice to meet you."

"Heya, I'm Alan. The best Tracy in this house."

"You wish," Kayo added grabbing an apple.

Anneka smiled awkwardly, "The Tracy family? I've heard of you guys, your dad is famous isn't he?"

Alan looked down, "Yeah, he was."

"Oh?" Anneka cocked her head to the side.

"I'll tell you later Annie. Come on, we'll go upstairs, want to join us Alan?"

Alan perked up slightly, "Sure, let me finish making this sandwich."

Kayo shook her head and led Anneka upstairs to the lounge where the piano music was louder, she looked across to the instrument and saw Virgil, they walked over and Kayo tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, what's up?" Virgil asked not turning round.

Kayo rolled her eyes, "Virgil turn around."

Virgil looked over his shoulder, "Oh we have a visitor, sorry," He stood up with a smile and shook Anneka's hand, "Pleased to meet you, miss?"

"This is Anneka, my childhood friend."

"Pleased to meet you Anneka."

"That piece you were playing was, beautiful."

Virgil blushed slightly as he sat down again, "Thank you, I don't often perform for guests."

"You didn't even know we were here, don't be modest bro." Kayo hugged his shoulders and he grinned.

"Kayo!" A call sounded across from the lounge and in a few strides Scott was by the piano holding Kayo in his arms, "I'm so glad you're back."

"And this is the love of my life, Scott." Kayo smiled releasing herself from Scott's arms, "Babe this is my friend Anneka."

Scott smiled and held his hand out to her, "Pleased to meet you Anneka."

Anneka smiled back as she shook his hand, "Kayo you could've told me you had found love."

"We've only been dating for two months."

"Two amazing months."

"God, why do I always walk in on this?" Gordon entered the room and Kayo growled at him, "Oops."

Kayo grimaced, "And this charming boy is my brother Gordon."

"Hi, pleased to meet your acquaintance," Gordon sauntered over.

"I'm Anneka."

"Great name, very tropical."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Good grief Gordon. Your flirting is awful."

Anneka laughed, "Actually I've heard worse."

Kayo looked around, "Where's John guys?"

Scott shrugged, "I haven't seen him since he called you five hours ago."

Alan came up the stairs chatting with John as he nibbled on his sandwich, "So you see John, that's why I can't do my homework."

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard from you Alan, and you're not getting out of doing it ok?"

Alan nodded with a sigh, "Fine."

John ruffled his hair slightly and looked up at the group by the piano, "We having a concert?"

Kayo shook her head, "I'm introducing my friend Anneka to everyone."

John smiled, "I see. Sorry I'm late to the group, I was on the beach. I'm John Tracy."

Anneka smiled back, "I'm Anneka, you guys have a lovely house."

"It's liveable in, yeah, I guess it is a nice house." Kayo laughed.

Anneka nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"How long are you staying with us?" John asked.

Kayo looked at Anneka, "How long would you like to stay?"

"I've brought enough for a few days."

"Brilliant." Kayo smiled, "Right, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Anneka nodded, "Lead on."

The boys watched the two girls leave and Virgil hit Gordon's arm as Scott laughed, "You are the worst."

"Oww Virgil, what was that for?"

"Way to make our guest feel welcome, 'Oh your name sounds tropical', very smooth."

Gordon shrugged, "What can I say, I know women."

John felt his heart flutter, Anneka was gorgeous and he smiled to himself, "Nice Gordon."

"You alright John?" Scott asked.

John looked round, "Huh, oh yeah. I'm fine."

Virgil smirked at Scott, "So how should we show Anneka what we're really like?"

"Maybe we _should_ have a concert?" Alan suggested.

Virgil twisted his fingers nervously, "Do we have to? That's not a common thing for us to do."

"Well she's staying for dinner, we can at least talk to her about hobbies or something," Gordon smiled.

"That sounds better." Virgil refaced the keys and resumed playing.

Anneka walked into Kayo's room and smiled at the view of the ocean from the window, "Wow, you get to see this view, every day?"

"Uh huh. I love this room."

"Don't you spend time in Scott's room?"

Kayo blushed, "Little personal. Well yes, I do, but I like having my own room too."

"Sorry, I was just trying to ask subtly if you'll be in here tonight?"

"Well I promised I'd stay with Scott tonight but since you're here all week, I'll join you for tomorrow unless you'd like this room for your stay?"

"I honestly don't mind, I respect you wanting to be with Scott. So, what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Well…"Kayo hesistated, how was she to get around the main fun of International Rescue? "We go on hikes, swimming in the sea and the pool, lots of relaxing. We all have our own hobbies and such to get on with."

Anneka smiled, "There's something you're not telling me, I know it. You've got that scrunched up face of needing to think quickly."

"Nonsense, I know what I'm talking about."

There was a knock at the door, "Kayo?"

Kayo turned, "Hey Scott, what's wrong?"  
"Can I have a quick word?"

"Of course, excuse me a second Annie."

"Sure, I'll unpack my stuff."

Kayo smiled and went outside with Scott, "Do we have a situation?"

"Not one of those, but a different one."

"What?"

"Do you think we can tell your friend who we are?"

Kayo's eyes widened, "You out of all of us is asking me?"

Scott smirked slightly, "Well I don't want things to be tense, is she trustworthy?"

"Absolutely, but why do you want her to know?"

Scott stroked Kayo's hair off her face, "For your happiness, and something to talk about later. I mean, you said she's going to be here for a few days, we're bound to have a rescue."

Kayo nodded in agreement, "I guess that makes sense. You're sure I can tell her?"

"Go for it."

Kayo wrapped her arms around Scott's neck and kissed him with a smile as his hands caressed her back, she broke slightly from the kiss, "Thanks."

Scott shrugged, "It's the least I can do."

"I'll see you later."

Scott let her go, "Dinner is at six."

"Great," Kayo blew a kiss at him then went back into her room, "Anneka, there is something I need to tell you."

Anneka grinned, "I knew it."

Kayo shook her head with a smile, "Now listen, you have to take this seriously, and promise not to tell anyone when you go home."

"Kayo, you're scaring me slightly, what's happening?"  
"It's nothing bad. It's about my job, my family's job," She sighed before continuing, "Anneka, you're on Tracy Island, home to the business that is International Rescue."

Anneka sat staring in surprise, "Sorry?"

"I'm telling the truth, it's real all of it, the vehicles and crafts."

Anneka laughed, "Really?"

Kayo activated her comms and found a picture of Thunderbird Shadow, "This is my Thunderbird, my pride and rescue vehicle."

"Oh wow, she's spectacular. So, this really is International Rescue's base?"

"Yep. You wouldn't believe it just by seeing the house would you?"

"I had no idea when I got here. Although you think I'd recognise one of your brothers at least? I mean I'm sure I've seen photos, I remember seeing a pod cast of that idiot who went into some comet a couple months ago and someone deactivated the stream."

Kayo smiled to herself, "Yeah that was Scott, he didn't want to be filmed. The whole film was destroyed when the ship got hit by the rock particles. You can ask him about it later. You finished unpacking?"

"Yeah, I can do the rest later."

"Would you like to see the Thunderbirds?"

"I'd love to, wow what an honour."

Kayo laughed, "Alright, just don't bring your camera though ok?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh and don't be surprised if we're followed down there, the boys are very proud of showing off their birds."

"Let's go."

Kayo walked with Anneka down to the main staircase leading down to the lower levels of the house, there was a scurry of feet and soon they were joined by Virgil and Alan as they went down to the hangers.

"So sis, what do you think you're doing?" Alan chirped as he sided Kayo.

"What does it look like? I'm showing Anneka the birds."

"Yeah I don't think so," Virgil stuck his arm out and Kayo walked into it, "That's secret."

"Urgh. Move Virg, I've told her who we are, Scott was the one who asked me to give it away. Now budge!"

Virgil frowned, "Scott said that? Is he love drunk again?"

Kayo suddenly growled and brought Virgil's arm up behind him, "He's not love sick, and yes he gave permission. Go and ask him," She grunted as she released him much to Anneka's surprise.

"Kayo, what was that for?"

"He knows I wouldn't really hurt him, but I can bring him down." Kayo narrowed her eyes mischievously as Virgil planted a kiss on her forehead, "You're pushing it Virgil, now go so I can do this tour."

"Fine. But I'm showing her the big bird myself."

"Then I get to show her the space baby," Alan jumped in front of Virgil.

Kayo laughed, "Alright alright! Come on in Anneka, now that I have these two's permission. Welcome to the main hanger."

Anneka's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Thunderbirds 1, 2, 3 and 4, "Oh my goodness," She breathed in a whisper.

"What do you think of them?" Alan grinned.

"I think they're magnificent. Is this really Thunderbird 2?" Anneka looked up at the green craft above her.

Virgil smiled, "Yeah, she's my beauty," He rested a hand on her side without thinking and Kayo smirked, "Biggest craft length wise, and the heaviest. Her sister is over there."

Anneka looked over to Thunderbird 1, "The rocket?"

"Kinda. Thunderbird 3 is the main rocket."

"Virgil!" Alan dragged his brother's name out in a whine, "I'm supposed to be talking about Thunderbird 3."

"Give it a rest Alan. Anyway as I was saying, Thunderbird 1 is the fastest for answering calls and getting to locations quickly, she'd be the first one you'd see on the scene, I'm behind."

Anneka smiled, "I think she's great. All of them are. So, you all fly one each?"

Kayo nodded, "Yep, Virgil and Alan fly Thunderbirds 2 and 3, leaving Scott and Gordon to direct 1 and 4."

"What about John?"

"He's up in Thunderbird 5 usually, I fly up there sometimes," Alan smiled looking up at Thunderbird 3.

"So Thunderbird 5 is a satellite?"

"That's right, 22,000 miles above us. It sounds far but it only takes him eight minutes to get down here if he wants to visit." Virgil pointed to the docking station for the elevator.

Grandma's voice came through the hangers, "Dinner's up."

Alan made a face, "Oh no."

"Hey cut her some slack, she's got really good recently now that Max helps her out," Virgil laughed as he and Alan left the hanger.


	3. Talent and affection

The family sat around the large dining table and helped set out plates and various utensils onto the wood, Kayo sat down beside Anneka and next to Scott who kissed her cheek before kicking Gordon under the table as his brother made a face, Grandma sat down at the head of the table.

"How do you like the Island?" Grandma smiled at Anneka down the table.

"It's amazing, the Birds are gorgeous."

"Excuse me?"

Brains looked up in surprise, "The Birds?"

Scott cleared his throat, "I told Kayo she could show Anneka the crafts, she's going to be staying with us for a while, and she won't tell anyone."

"What did you think of Thunderbird 4?" Gordon grinned.

"Gordon," Virgil groaned, "Is that really the only thing you care about?"

"No, but I'm curious."

Anneka smiled, "Was she the submarine?"

"Yeah, the yellow duck," Alan smirked.

"Yeah whatever Alan. And yes she's the submarine, you probably saw her in the tank."

Anneka nodded, "I did. So, you guys must be pretty busy most of the time?"  
"You've got that right, nearly every day we're out. You've caught us on a day off."

"That or John's forgotten to set EOS up properly up there," Alan looked across at John who glared at him.

"I'll have you know she's got it sorted. We haven't had any calls."

"What's your profession Anneka?" Virgil asked as he helped himself to another chicken wing.

"I'm a photographer. My parents and I own a studio."

Scott looked at Kayo with a smile, "Really? What kind of photography?"

"I do lots of different kinds; wedding photos, couples, animals. Why?"

Kayo laughed, "We'll talk later."

Anneka smiled, "I find what you guys do is incredible, I've heard about some of your rescues and things."

Scott smiled, "We do our best, it's not easy though."

"I bet. But you guys really are awesome, the distance you go to rescuing someone is incredible, are you ever worried that something might go wrong?"

Virgil nodded, "All the time, but if you do that too much, then the job goes wrong. We haven't messed up yet."

"Well you've set that in motion now Virgil," Gordon smirked.

"Don't joke like that bro," Kayo looked sharply across at him and Scott wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Gordon simply shrugged and continued to eat, "I'm just saying."

Later in the evening the family chilled out in the lounge and Anneka watched them, Kayo walked over to the pool table and set up a game, she called Anneka over.

"Want a game?"

"Is this what you guys do?" Anneka smiled as Kayo handed her a cue.

"Well when we're not on a mission yeah, there's not much else to do."

Alan joined them, "Want to play doubles?"

Kayo smiled, "You're on."  
"Kayo go with Alan, I'll take you on with Anneka." Virgil walked around the desk and grabbed a cue from the wall stand.

"You're going down bro." Alan stood next to Kayo narrowing his eyes competitively.

Scott sat down at the grand piano and smiled at John who was leaning on the lid watching the others around the pool table, as the music began Kayo looked over and smirked as Scott winked at her.

"Want to break Anneka?" Virgil asked.

"Sure, I'm not great I'll warn you now," Anneka bit her lip as she lined up her shot at the white ball, the cue struck the ball and the colours split around the green padding, "Told you."

Kayo laughed, "What a lie."

John looked back at Scott, "Who's your money on?"

Scott chuckled, "Who do you think?"  
"Come on bro, not supporting our guest?"

"I think Kayo can get back from that."

"Try modulating into _Eye of the Tiger_ or something then, build up some tension."

Scott laughed, "It's nowhere near a battle yet, I'll change gradually."

There was a loud clap of a high five and one of Alan's famous strange phrases he came out with to try and impress people, which was followed by a groan.

"Alan's that's your first pocket of the game, Anneka and I have already got five in the bag."

Alan pouted, "You can't let me have one celebration?"  
Kayo ruffled his hair, "You've pushed our score forward bro, that's all that matters."

"Thanks Kayo," Alan smiled slightly.

John went over to help Grandma who was carrying a tray of drinks into the lounge and she smiled as he took two off her, "Here Grandma, I'll take these."

"Thank you honey, I'll leave the rest on the table."

"What do you think of Anneka?"

Grandma smirked as she sat down on the sofa, "I think I should ask you that son."

John blushed slightly, "She's a lot like Kayo, a little shyer though."

"Oh John you've always struggled haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, I saw you earlier and the way you watched her leave the room."

John sighed, "She's very pretty, but I can't Grandma. I've only just met her, it's not fair on her to just talk to her like we know each other."

Grandma stroked John's cheek, "You'll find a way."

John smiled back, "Thanks," He stood up and took a drink over to Scott, "Here."

"Thanks John, on the piano please."

"Do you think Virgil will mind?" John watched Virgil as he lined up to take a shot.

"I guess we'll find out." Scott said lazily as he gazed at Kayo who was standing by the table, her hair catching the sunlight.

Virgil smiled at Anneka then noticed the glass on the piano, "Scott you have five seconds to move that glass or I'll move you."

John laughed, "There's your answer."

Scott rolled his eyes and placed the glass down on the floor next to the stool, "Happy?"

"I am now." Virgil smiled and turned back to the game as Anneka cheered as she shot a ball down one of the pockets, John leant against the piano and watched Anneka shyly.

The game ended with Virgil and Anneka being the champions and money bets were paid up, Kayo laughed as she found out Scott had bet on her winning and she wrapped her arms around his neck gently in a hug, Alan went to sit on the sofa with Gordon who shook his head with a tut.

"What squid?"  
"Losing to a girl, not like you."

"I let them win, she's a guest."

Gordon coughed with a laugh, "Yeah, sure you did. They beat you fair and square."

Anneka hugged Kayo and they joined the others in the ring, "You were fine Alan."

John smirked and caught Anneka's eye who smiled slightly, "Plus some of us have got some money, so I'd say that was a pretty good game."

"Don't rub it in John." Kayo stretched out slightly against Scott's shoulder.

"Can I just ask something?" Anneka looked round at the boys then to the piano.

"Shoot." Gordon rested his head against his hands behind his head.

"Do you all play?"

"Piano? Not all of us," Virgil smiled, "I do and Scott does, Gordon barely plays do you brother?"

Gordon shook his head, "Never had the patience."

"I prefer the guitar to the piano," Alan smiled and indicated his head to the picture of the silver guitar on his shirt.

Anneka nodded, "John?"

"I'm not very good, I spend a lot of my time in space so I'm rarely down here with the piano," His heart fluttered again as her hazel eyes gazed at him.

Anneka smiled, "I just wondered. You sounded great Scott."

Scott smirked, "Thank you, I thought the game needed some movement."

Kayo kissed his cheek, "It was perfect."

Anneka went to sit next to John, and Grandma watched them with a smile, "So, what's space like?"

John was taken by surprise for a second and he tripped over his words slightly, "Umm, yeah. Space. It's kinda my sanctity in a way, I'm the space monitor for our organisation so I have to be constantly alert on keeping an eye out on the Earth." The others began chatting again and John's confidence grew, "I probably have to return there in the morning, it's not all lazing around here."

Anneka chuckled, "I'd love to see space one day."

John looked around at his family who were oblivious to their conversation, "Well I know this is a bold question, but if you'd like I could take you up to Thunderbird 5 tomorrow morning?"

"Really? You'd allow me to do that?" She gasped in slight excitement.

John nodded and whilst Anneka wasn't looking at him he smiled at Grandma who gave him a thumbs up, "It's no problem. I'll ask Kayo if she has a spare suit you can wear."

"Thank you so much."

"I'll come and get you in the morning, which room are you staying in?"  
"Kayo's."

"Great. I'll keep you safe up there."

"Thanks."

Inside his head John cursed himself, _you'll keep her safe? Real smooth John, god, as bad as Gordon_ , "In Thunderbird 5 I mean, nothing can go wrong up there."

Gordon interrupted the conversations in the room, "So, have you checked in with EOS John?"

Anneka looked into her lap and John sighed at Gordon, "EOS gets in touch with me, she's my friend, but she can look after herself."

"Who's EOS?" Anneka looked up.

"Computer friend up in Thunderbird 5, a little electronic companion."

"That's cute," Anneka smiled and her heart squeezed as John smiled at her.

Kayo leant closer to Scott and asked quietly, "Do you think those two are, you know?"

"What?"

"Look at them, it's kinda obvious that John has a crush on Anneka, look at him, he's smitten."

Scott looked over to his brother, "Are you sure that's a smitten look? He looks a little pissed off if you ask me."

"Probably because Gordon has just broken their moment, but when he looks at her."

Scott smiled as he saw a flicker of a smile cross John's lips as Anneka tucked her hair behind her ear, "I think you're right love."

"Gordon why are you even asking?" Virgil crossed his arms.

"There's no harm in asking, is there?" Gordon replied with a slight laugh in his voice.

Virgil sighed and tipped back his drink as Gordon sat back a little confused, and cast his eyes over to John and Anneka chatting quietly together.

At around one, Grandma suggested that her boys went to bed and Kayo took Anneka to her room to make sure she would be comfy.

"Are you sure it's alright that I don't stay with you tonight?"

Anneka nodded as she unfolded her pyjamas onto the bed, "Kayo I'll be fine, you go to Scott tonight ok?"

Kayo smiled, "Thank you."

"Sleep well and thank you so much for inviting me here, I'm having a wonderful time."

"I needed to see you, it's no problem. See you in the morning." Kayo closed the bedroom door and made her way to Scott's room passing John as she went round the corner, "John? Are you ok?"

"Fine, I was just heading to bed."

"Your bedroom is this way though."

"I'm going to take the long way round."

Kayo raised an eyebrow, there was no long way round really, "Alright then…Well goodnight John."

John smiled, 'Sleep well," He watched her go into Scott's room and close the door before he went round to Kayo's room, he knocked on the door and heard a polite answer.

"Hello? Come in."

John opened the door, "Hey, just making sure you know what we're doing tomorrow."

"How could I forget? I've already found a spare outfit in here. It's a little snug but it'll do."

"Great, we'll aim for nine in the morning to get to the elevator."

"Elevator? We're not going in a rocket?"

John smirked, "You'll see. Sleep well," And before he realised he had done it, he had planted a kiss on her cheek, "I'm sorry, I should've asked."

Anneka smiled back, "It's ok. See you tomorrow."

"Sure thing, till tomorrow then," He turned from her and left the room closing the door gently before almost dancing back to his room.

Kayo climbed into bed still looking confused, "That was weird."

"What's wrong?"

"John wasn't heading to his room, he lied in front of me."

"Maybe he was making his way to the kitchen?"

Kayo pressed her finger to Scott's lips as she heard a door close, "Now he's in his room, he didn't take a long walk back."

"Can I have my lips back?"

"Sorry yeah. I guess I'll ask him tomorrow," Kayo lay down on the pillow facing Scott and held his hands, "So, what do you think of Anneka?"

Scott smiled and kissed her nose, "She's very sweet, I thought she was quite shy when she first arrived, but she relaxed a little when you were playing pool. I was watching her from the piano."

"You were watching me most of the time."

"How could I not? You're captivating in the sunlight."

Kayo giggled, "Scott stop it."

"It's true though."

"Hopeless romantic. What about her and John though? Could there be something there?"

"Only time will tell."

Kayo nodded, "I guess so. I'm glad we told her about International Rescue, it helped her to open up a little."

"I gotta admit, I wasn't completely comfortable about her knowing, but she seems trustworthy."

"Oh she definitely is."

"Why do you want her for photos?"

Kayo laughed, "Ah, you got that huh? That photo of us on your desk isn't great, I thought she could take a photo of us, a professional one."

"I see, like a couple photo?"

"Yeah. I don't think she'll have a problem doing it," Kayo ran her fingers through Scott's hair and he smiled.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Scott leant over and turned the light off before cuddling up to Kayo who rested her forehead against his.

Anneka lay in Kayo's bed staring out of the window at the stars and her eyes locked onto a bright star shining down from onto the island, it was larger than a planet but dimmer than a star, she blinked sleepily and fell back against her pillow to sleep.


	4. We have a situation

The sun rose around six and John went round to Anneka's room, he knocked on the door and heard a mumbled answer from inside.

"Hey, it's John."

"Morning. You're more awake than I am."

John smiled and opened the blinds and heard a slight gasp from Anneka, "What is it?"

"Nice uniform, you look, well. You look very handsome." Anneka blushed slightly, "I'll get my suit."

"Want me to wait outside?"

"No, you can stay it's alright," Anneka got out of bed and took the suit into the ensuite to change, "How do we get to Thunderbird 5, I saw the elevator but no way of it moving."

"You'll see," John called out with a slight laugh.

Anneka came out wearing the suit and saw John's eyes light up slightly, "How does it look? Is it suitable for this trip?"

"It's absolutely fine. Shall we get going?"

"I really think I should've told Kayo about this, but yeah I guess we should be going."

John led her down to the hangers and across to the elevator, he opened the door for her and she looked in, "Cosy isn't it?"

"Very. How does this work then?"

"Hold on tight," John smirked and activated the controls to the elevator to return to Thunderbird 5, he looked round at her and invited her to sit down on the centre chair.

"How long is the journey John?"

"Eight minutes."

"Then you should be sitting down too," Anneka stood up from her space.

"Nonsense."

Anneka pulled him down onto the chair with her, "It's the least I can do."

John coughed slightly, "This is bold."

Gordon watched the elevator go up into the atmosphere with a smile, "See ya next time John," Then he got up with a stretch and headed to Kayo's room to see if Anneka wanted to join him for a morning swim, he knocked but didn't hear anyone inside, he opened the door saw an empty room, "Well that's odd."

Kayo sighed in her sleep and rolled over opening her eyes blearily, she screamed seeing the silhouette of Gordon standing by the bed, "Gordon! What the hell are you doing in here?!"

Scott sat up suddenly and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey hey, it's alright. Gordon care to explain what you're doing here?"

"Just thought I'd ask where your friend had wandered off to?"

"What do you mean? She's sleeping in my room," Kayo sat back against the pillows breathing deeply.

"Yeah, about that. Just went to your room to invite her out for a swim and the room was empty." Gordon scratched the back of his head.

"It was empty? Well, where the heck can she have gone?"

"That's what I came in here for."

Virgil appeared at the open door, "Hey I heard a scream, what's happened?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Nothing Virgil, it just appears that our guest has gone for a wander."

"It would seem John has gone too." Alan popped his head into the room.

Gordon snapped his fingers, "He's gone up to Thunderbird 5 with Anneka."

"Excuse me?" Kayo looked round at him, "Where did that come from?"

"I just saw the elevator leave the atmosphere."

Scott looked up at the sky, "Why has he taken her up there?"

"No doubt to be sneaky."

"Don't let jealousy get in the way of your thoughts Gordon. She did mention yesterday that she wanted to see Thunderbird 5," Virgil leant by the doorframe.

"I am not jealous." Gordon snapped, "Why should I be?"

Kayo sighed, "Well there goes one of my ideas."

Scott got up and pushed his brothers out of the room, "Out now, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Awh come on Scott."

"Alan." Scott warned and smirked as Alan sauntered out, he closed the door and went back to Kayo, "I'm sure she hasn't done this on purpose."

"I wish she had told me though. Can I call her?"

"Go for it."

Kayo called the elevator, "John, are you there? Anneka?"

Anneka looked down at the holo-image from John's suit, "Kayo."

"Care to explain?"  
"It's my fault sis, I invited her up to Thunderbird 5 and she said she wanted to come up." John interrupted and leant into the hologram.

"On your lap John? Are you two, together?" Scott raised his eyebrow.

"Scott, that is none of your business. And we won't be long, I just wanted to show her my job up here and EOS."

Kayo shook her head, "Have fun Anneka, but I wish you had told me, we had a nasty wake-up call just now."

The hologram faded out and Anneka looked down at the Earth feeling ashamed, John turned to face her, "They're not mad at you."

"Are you sure?"

"It's me who's brought you up here, and I'm not afraid of Scott."

Anneka smiled and soon blue sky turned to black and stars replaced clouds, she gasped, "Oh wow, it's beautiful up here."

"It sure is, and this is Thunderbird 5," John locked the elevator and activated the docking steps into the station, "Follow me."

Anneka stood up and followed John into the station, she felt herself beginning to float slightly and grabbed John's hand, "Need to get my space legs."

"No need, give me a second," John activated the gravity in the corridor, "Welcome to Thunderbird 5."

Anneka gazed in awe at all the gadgets and a camera moved around watching her carefully, "It's amazing up here, what an amazing view."

John stood next to her and reached up to tap EOS' monitor which was red, "Sure is, EOS calm down, this is Kayo's friend."

"I was not informed we were having a guest."

"Who's this?" Anneka looked up at the computer.

"This is EOS, my little helper up here."

EOS flashed yellow, "I am Thunderbird 5, her heart and soul."

"Yes and she's a little self-obsessed at her intelligence, harmless now though," John smiled and walked into the kitchen, "Want a drink Anneka?"

"We're in space."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean we can't have edible products."

"Can this station supply coffee?" Anneka sat down next to one of the windows.

John laughed gently, "It sure does," And he began to make one for himself and Anneka.

"So, your job up here must be constant? I mean to monitor the entire world."

"Yeah, I'm returning up here after dropping you home. I only go home when I need to, or forced by my brothers."

"Oh, I'd love to see you handle a call."

"I can't just conjure one up Anneka," He smiled as he came to sit next to her, "But I guess you can stay a little longer."

"Thank you."

John looked into her eyes and saw EOS' reflection shining out, "EOS, could you shut down for a bit please?"

"Yes John." EOS beeped in confirmation and the lights shut down.

"Now that's better," John cupped his hands under Anneka's chin and lifted gently to kiss her.

Anneka gasped slightly but pressed her lips to his, her fingers rested in his lap as he moved closer narrowing the gap in between them on the bed, John smiled as their kiss parted and he held her hands in his.

"John? We barely know each other."

"There's something about you that I can't get out of my head. You're everything I could want, to be honest, I don't know what came over me."

Anneka smiled as he stroked her face, "I did find you very attractive when I arrived, but I didn't think things would move so quickly."

John nodded, "I'm sorry, my heart leapt the moment I saw you."

Anneka smiled at his choice of words, "Are all of you boys this poetic?"

"Maybe, never thought about it," John said with a laugh.

"Thank you for letting me up here, it's breathtaking."

"I thought I did the breathtaking?"

"Cheeky. But there is something I'd like to see…" Anneka was cut off by a voice in the room coming from a comms channel.

"Calling International Rescue?"

John motioned to Anneka to remain quiet for a moment, "Go ahead."

"I'm Captain Sean Harper of the S.S Manwell, our submarine has hit an underwater sea cliff, our lower hull is flooding and we can't resurface. We require immediate assistance."

John nodded, "Understood, we'll send someone as soon as possible."

The captain nodded back, "Thank you."

John turned around to face Anneka, "Looks like you'll be able to see a mission after all. International Rescue, we have a situation."


	5. Underwater rescue

The lounge appeared on Thunderbird 5's holo-projector and the residents looked up at the level of the portraits, a surprise was suddenly plastered on a few faces and John realised Anneka's hand was in his.

"And what is this situation John? A sudden relationship?" Gordon smirked from the sofa.

John rubbed the kiss mark off his cheek, "Never mind that. A submarine is taking on water; they'll sink if we don't get there now."

"Understood. Gordon, take Thunderbird 4 out there, Virgil go with him." Scott looked towards his brothers, and from Thunderbird 5 Anneka watched as the man who had been chilling out at the piano the previous day now in a stance of authority.

"FAB." Virgil stood up and walked over to the portrait of a rocket, he stood against it and Anneka watched as the painting tilted up and Virgil disappeared from the room.

"What the heck?" Anneka gasped and from her side she heard John laugh.  
"That's how Virgil gets down to Thunderbird 2, standard procedure. Scott, are you going with them?"

"I don't see why not."

"You're not really needed unless you think you can haul the submarine back up."

Brains smiled, "Thunderbird 2 and 4 should be able to do this easily enough, Thunderbird 1 doesn't need to go out."

Scott immediately pouted and Anneka saw where Alan got it from, "Fine. We'll live stream though, I want to know what's going on whilst they're on the mission."

John nodded, "I'll patch one through when they get out there ok? For now, I'll check in on Captain Harper at the danger site, Thunderbird 5 out."

"So, what can I do John?" Anneka stood by the wall watching John swipe between screens.

"I need to go to the main control room, you're welcome to come but there isn't any gravity there."

Anneka felt uneasy inside but she didn't want to leave John's side, "I'll come with you."

John smiled and cupped her chin in his hands before he kissed her, "It's just zero gravity, you'll be fine. I'll look after you. EOS?"

EOS came back online, "Yes John?"

"Could you get me a link up with the captain of the S.S Manwell again please?" John opened the main door to the control centre and floated into it holding Anneka's hand tightly.

"Of course."

Back on the Island, Thunderbird 2 took off and set course for the Atlantic Ocean with Thunderbird 4 sitting comfortably in the Pod, Scott leant back on the sofa in the lounge with Kayo who draped her arm around his shoulders rubbing them gently, the holoprojector was glowing gently above the table ready to show the mission live for the rest of the family.

"Thunderbird 5 to S.S Manwell, come in please?" John frowned slightly in worry at the silence from the submarine, "Are you still receiving us?"

"International Rescue, yes we're still here. We're trying to get to the highest points in our sub but the faster we go down, the faster the water rises."

"Understood. Help is on the way, they're about fifteen minutes away."

Anneka's eyebrows rose in surprise, she already knew about the advanced capabilities of the birds, but only fifteen minutes away, "They're that close already?"

John nodded at her, "I'll tell you the speed in a minute. Hold tight Mr. Harper, we're going to get you out of there," He watched the symbols on the map move and the little green ship of Thunderbird 2 approaching the Atlantic.

"Thank you. Standing by." Captain Harper signed off and the globe reverted back to just showing the ship patterns.

"Thunderbird 2 is at top speed Anneka, which is 5000mph. They'll be there in no time."

"5000? That's crazy!" Anneka grinned.

"Thunderbird 2 calling Thunderbird 5?"

John activated Virgil's call symbol, "Go ahead."

"We're at the danger zone, launching Thunderbird 4. I've suggested he goes in from the side, have you tracked where they are in the submarine? Oh and good to see you're safe Anneka."

Anneka blushed, "I'm fine Virgil, thanks. Good luck."

John squeezed Anneka's waist, "We're fine. And yes Virgil, I have. They're on the second bridge, the lower deck is flooding fast, Gordon will have to cut in from an evacuation door and get the crew into dry tubes and possibly Thunderbird 4 itself."

Virgil nodded, "Ok then. You heard that Gordo?"

"FAB. Going EVA now."

"Be careful little brother, keep in contact."

"I will. I've locked Thunderbird 4 to the submarine but now we're both slowly going down, will report back when I have the first crew member. Out."

"Will he be ok John?" Anneka floated nervously, now not even caring about the non-existent gravity.

John pulled her close, "Hey relax, they know what they're doing. Gordon does this all the time, he'll be fine."

"If you say so."

Gordon swam down to the emergency hatch and pulled on the handle, with no movement he groaned, "Virgil, the door is jammed by something, possibly power failure from the flooding."

"Any way you can budge it?"

"I'm not sure."

Scott bounced his leg nervously and Kayo held it down, "Gordon, can't you cut the door open?"

"That would risk the water coming out even quicker and possibly drag us down further, I'll have to find another way in, this way won't work."

"FAB." Scott looked down in worry and felt Kayo's fingers brush his neck, he smiled slightly and reached up to squeeze her hand.

John scanned the submarine and found a corridor Gordon could cut into without endangering the crew's lives, "Gordon, there is a corridor coming up in a couple of meters, this seems the best entrance to get them in and out."

"But John, surely that will make us sink quicker?" Gordon swam around until he found the spot John was talking about.

"Trust me Gordon, this is the best option. They're just above this corridor."

Gordon frowned and began to cut, "If you say so."

"Virgil, what is going on down there?" Scott looked up at Virgil's hologram.

"I don't know Scott, I'm standing by in case Gordon needs help."

"It'll be fine boys, you've faced worse," Kayo smiled with reassurance as Scott and Virgil exchanged a worried look at each other, "We can do this."

"Thanks Kayo," Virgil sighed and gave her a smile from Thunderbird 2.

Gordon called the crew as he cut, "Thunderbird 4 to S.S Manwell crew, are you all in your suits?"

"Affirmative International Rescue."

"Good, because when I get to you, we'll need to swim." He cut through the hull and found himself in the corridor, the water began to flow in again and he swam up to the surface to the door between himself and the crew, "Open up."

Captain Harper turned to his crew and told them to put their oxygen masks on before he opened the door to let Gordon in, "Thank you for coming."

"How many are you?"

"Six including myself, it's not a very big submersible."

Gordon smiled, "That's fine. I'll take you two at a time, who's first?"

From up in Thunderbird 5 John watched the evacuation and the symbol of his brother moving back and forth between Thunderbird 4 and the submarine, "If he doesn't get on with this, Thunderbird 4 will be too low to be able to restart engines."

"Does Gordon know that?" Anneka frowned at the holo image of the ocean, "Should we warn him?"

John shook his head, "Not yet, he'll be focussed on the mission."

"Base from Thunderbird 4, going back for the last two now."

"Hurry it up Gordon, Thunderbird 4 can't go any lower or else you're going to find it very hard to get back to the surface," Scott frowned at his younger brother.

"It's fine Scott, I've got this." Gordon swam back into the hatch and to the last two crew members, Mr. Harper and a young technician, the sub continued to sink and Gordon pulled them out gently.

Anneka bit her fingernails absentmindedly, "Will they make it?"  
"I don't know, Thunderbird 4 is dangerously close to being too deep to be able to get back to the surface."

Gordon looked back over his shoulder as he swam to the two crew members, "Hurry, we haven't much time before we're too deep."

"Lieutenant Bryson, keep up."

"Sorry Captain, I twisted my ankle in the bulk explosion, kicking with one leg is slowing me down."

Gordon went back to Bryson, "I'll help you, here."

Bryson smiled, "Thank you sir."

"Please call me Gordon."

The group swam up to the entrance to Thunderbird 4 and the three went inside, Gordon sealed the airlock and helped the two crew members into the passenger hold before taking his place in the cockpit.

"Gordon, I've got the dry tubes on board, the crew are fine. Have you got the last two?" Virgil asked over the intercom.

"Affirmative Virg, we're on our way up." Gordon unlocked Thunderbird 4 from the sub's side and prepared the engines, there was nothing, "Or not? Virgil, my engines have ceased to function."

"What's happened?"

"I can't explain it, we're still sinking but no longer attached to the Manwell."

John looked at the symbols, "Gordon, you're too deep. Thunderbird 4 has gone past her maximum diving capability."

"Oh shit. How do I get out of it?"  
John shook his head, "I don't have any suggestions at the moment."

"So am I just to sit here sinking with two innocent people?" Gordon's eyes watered slightly.

"No, don't think like that Gordon."

Scott's voice came through the transmission, "What about the grabs? Shall I get out there?"  
"The grabs? That could work you know." Virgil smiled and locked the targets over Thunderbird 4, "I'll try it Gordon, I'm going to have to get low though."

"Just don't damage my ship brother."

"You think I'm worried about yours? Mine isn't waterproof."

"Guys, enough joking, this is a serious situation." Scott looked between them shaking his head slightly.

Kayo laughed, "Relax Scott, they know what they're doing."

Scott shot her a glare, "I'm always relaxed."

"Sure you are. That's why your trainer has left an indent in the carpet from tapping."

Virgil lowered Thunderbird 2 to almost resting on the water and fired the grabs down to Thunderbird 4, they locked on and Virgil narrowed his eyes, "Hold on Gordon, lifting you now. Activate your engines as soon as you're in your depth, I'm going to need your help possibly."

"You've got it big guy."

Thunderbird 2 pulled back and Thunderbird 4 began to rise, the submarine fell away below them to the dark depths and soon enough Gordon was at the safe level to activate his engines, they purred gently and he smiled.

"Ok Virgil, Thunderbird 4 is back in service. I'll take it from here."

"It's alright, I'll get you to the surface. The pod is in place."

Scott sighed in relief and lay back against the sofa pulling Kayo into a hug to which she giggled, "Good to hear they're ok."

John smiled at Anneka, "This is our job."

"Wow, so much stress, how do you deal with it?"

"We do our best, hence why Virgil plays the piano and we have pool challenges. Keeps our minds off successes and fails."

Anneka sighed, "Just hope they're ok."

"Come on, we'll return to the Island for their arrival," He extended his hand to hers and smiled as she entwined her fingers around his, "Prepare the space elevator please EOS."

"Yes John." EOS flashed green at John and Anneka.


	6. Photoshoot

The two got into the elevator together and left the space station, as they departed Thunderbird 5, Thunderbird 2 was returning to base and Virgil called home.

"Thunderbird 2 to base, Gordon is safe and we're about half an hour away."

Scott smiled, "FAB Virgil, well done today."

"Hey, it was mainly me!" Gordon's voice rose in pitch slightly and the family laughed.

"Alright squid, don't get snappy." Alan chuckled as he curled up on the sofa next to Grandma.

In the space elevator John retracted the chair backwards as he lay back with Anneka lying almost on top of him, they kissed each other and John smiled as he stroked her face, she twisted her fingers in his hair feeling the silky gelled ginger locks slipping through and she pulled back from him to look into his eyes.

"This is wrong but feels right."

John nodded, "I feel like I'm using you, but I can't get enough."

"You're not using me, I know you love me."

John looked down slightly, "And, do you feel the same?"

Anneka grinned, "Bless. You're so cute, no man has ever just come out and said that to me before. Of course I love you back, how could I not?"

John wrapped his arms around her and kissed her quickly before continuing, "Are you sure?"  
"One hundred percent sure, you're a lovely gentleman." Anneka kissed his nose.

"And on that note, we're home." John looked up at the window and saw the flashing light of the hanger, "Let's go."

The two left the elevator and the line retracted back up to Thunderbird 5 as Thunderbird swung round to the island on her final approach, John watched as the hanger door opened for the ship's return and the palm trees folding backwards on their hydraulics, the green ship touched down and headed towards them along the runway and slid into the hanger locking onto her turn pad.

"Well, they're home." John smiled, "We'll meet them in the lounge."

"Alright John." Anneka looped arms with him and they left the hanger, "Can we change before going to the lounge please?"  
"Of course."

Thunderbird 2's door opened and Virgil stepped out followed by Gordon who was still arguing about who's day it had been, Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off blondie, you're getting really tiring."

"But I was the one who saved those people, and you said it was you, or rather Scott did."

"Let it go, you saved them, we know, so no more." Virgil turned to him sternly and Gordon backed down slightly.

"Sorry."

Virgil smiled, "Forget about it, let's go change."

Anneka got changed into a dress and went to the lounge, Kayo stood up and pulled her into a hug, "I'm fine Kayo, but I'm sorry I went to space without telling you."

John came into the lounge, "That was my fault, but well, things happened quickly."

"I'll say, what were you two up to?" Scott raised an eyebrow at his brother.

John took Anneka's hand in his, "Getting aquainted."

Gordon came into the room and went up to Scott giving him a shove, "You're so mean!"

"Geez Gordon, what the hell is wrong with you."

Virgil leant against the wall and crossed his arms, "He's annoyed cos you said well done to me when it was all him who did the work, apparently."

Scott rolled his eyes, "For god's sake, I was saying well done to both of you, but since Virgil was flying, I used his name. Are you seriously mad at me for that?"

Gordon pouted and sat down on the sofa crossly, "It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair brother, there's nothing we can do about that," Alan sat up and looked across at his two years older brother, "Never has been for us two."

"Oh please, can we not do this now?" Kayo sighed, "It'll take all evening, and I want to hear more about this new relationship."

John smiled, "It was very quick."

"I'll say, only a day. If that's not love at first sight, I'll never know."

Virgil walked down the steps into the ring, "Sorry, what have I missed here?"

Scott grinned, "John and Anneka, are in love."

"So that's why you took her to Thunderbird 5?"

"I wanted to see the station too, but I guess that is why he did," Anneka smiled shyly as she squeezed John's hand.

Alan smiled, "More love in this house."

John kissed Anneka's cheek, "There's just something about your friend Kayo that I can't get enough of."

Gordon got up and left the lounge to go down to the kitchen, moments later there was a splash and he began to swim lengths.

"Is he ok?" Anneka asked sitting down on the sofa nearest the portraits.

"The attention isn't on him so he's decided to leave, he'll come round." Virgil went to the piano and looked out at his brother swimming below in the pool.

John sighed, "Where does he get it from?"

"I can help you answer that son, from your father. He was such a spoilt sport when he was a boy, drove me and your grandfather mad sometimes if the attention wasn't on him, he would throw a strop."

Scott laughed, "Why have you never told us this before Grandma?"  
Grandma shrugged, "Didn't feel like I needed to."

Virgil looked over at Anneka from the piano, 'So Anneka, with you and John together. I guess you won't be leaving us for a while?"

Anneka smirked, "Oh no I couldn't stay however much I love him, I have a house to get back to and my job."

"What is your job?" John asked.

"I'm a photographer, used to be a hobby but now I help run a studio with my dad and his friend. It's a pretty fun business, I'm doing something for Kayo whilst I'm here."

"Oh yeah, when did you want to do that by the way?" Kayo looked up.

"It's up to you Kay, just tell me when you want to get the photo."

"What are you two planning?" Alan asked as Virgil changed the piece to a more upbeat tune.

"Scott and I would like a nice photo of us to frame," Kayo smiled back at her youngest brother.

Alan nodded, "Nice, sounds good."

John looked at the time, "Well Anneka, I feel like I've stolen you from Kayo."  
"No, it's fine."

"Anneka." Kayo gasped, "Speaking on my behalf are we?" She winked, "I'm kidding but I would like to show you something."

"Yeah I should be spending more time with you since that's why I'm here," Anneka grinned, "I'll see you later John."

"See ya round," John kissed her and the others around chuckled as Anneka blushed in the embrace, they parted and Anneka left the room with Kayo, John sank down onto the sofa with a sigh, "I'm so happy."

"Well done son, I knew you could do it," Grandma praised and squeezed his shoulder.

"You're practically glowing John," Scott laughed as he rested the back of his head against his hands.

Virgil merged into a sweet love song, "Loving you is easy cos you're beautiful..."

"Shut up Virgil," John picked up a cushion and threw it at Virgil who dodged and it landed on the floor.

"Missed me."

Kayo sat on the bed with Anneka, "So tell me the gossip, what got you two together?"

Anneka shrugged as she set up her camera gear, "I'm not sure, he kissed me on the cheek last night before saying goodnight but then apologised for being bold. Then we were up in Thunderbird 5 and we kissed properly, it was just a sudden thing."

"Think it will last?"

"I don't think so, I mean I live in England and he lives here. It'll be hard," Anneka paused her camera activity and sniffed, "It's not fair to do this."

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Kayo, how can I love him? I'm going to be so far away and he'll be constantly waiting for me."

"For now, I say go with it, you're here until Friday. Enjoy yourself," Kayo smiled, "I think you two work, you'll just need to talk about it, John is very understanding, trust me."

"Thank you, shall we get that photo?"

"Yes, let me change first and I'll message Scott so he knows."

"No problem, oh will you want some privacy to get changed?"

"If you wouldn't mind?" Kayo smiled as she turned her wrist to her face.

"No problem, I'll be in the lounge, just come and find me."

"Scott, you there?"

Scott touched his earpiece, "Hey, I'm here what's up?"

"I've asked Anneka if we can take the photo this afternoon, I'm just getting changed."

Scott stood up, "Sure, I better make myself look more presentable then, see you soon."

"I don't like this connection in ear stuff, what happened to your phones your father bought you?" Grandma crossed her arms.

"It's easier for talking to Kayo Grandma, she uses her comms all the time. I still use my phone."

Virgil got his out of his back pocket, "Mine's here."

Scott headed out of the lounge, "I'll be back later," He passed Anneka, "Hey, I'll be ready soon don't worry."

Anneka laughed, "Seriously, take your time."

Scott smiled and headed to his room running into Kayo who came out of hers all made up, "Wow, you look gorgeous."

Kayo smiled, "Thank you, think you can do better?"

"Cheek. I'll do my best."

"No need, you're gorgeous already."

Scott wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her towards him, "Talk like that and there'll be more than a kiss up on that cliff."

Kayo kissed him quickly then broke from him, "Hurry up Ok?" She smirked then made her way to the lounge where Anneka was showing John her camera.

"Wow Kayo, you look great."

"Thanks Virgil, you two cosy over there?" Kayo smiled at Anneka with a wink.

"I'm just showing John my camera, where are we taking this photo? I don't really feel like climbing a mountain right now."

"No need, we can drive up there."

"You're not taking one of the pods."

Kayo looked over at Virgil, "Of course not, we'll take the jeep."

Scott entered the lounge, "Shall we go guys?"

Kayo nodded, "Yep, bring the car around Scott, I don't expect my friend to have to climb up to that cliff."

"Sure, meet you guys outside the front," Scott grabbed a set of keys from the shelf and entered what looked like a lift.

John kissed Anneka's cheek, "Have fun up there, and be safe."

"I will John, see you later," Anneka hugged him then got up to join Kayo who was waiting by the steps.

"Let's go."

"I really love your outfit Kayo, where did you get the boots from?"

"A place called outfitters on the mainland, this jacket is from England, and the top, well I just own a lot of this style. What I don't like is my hair out, I usually always have it done up."

"Well I think it suits you," They reached the front of the house and Anneka laughed at the large vehicle, "Off the road or what?!"

Kayo smiled, "Yeah it's a little extreme, blame these guys' dad for that."

"He was always a bit over the top, hop up Anneka," Scott smirked as Kayo got into the front of the car with him.

Anneka jumped up into the back and pulled the door shut behind her, "How far up are we going, or rather how far would you like to go up? It's your photo after all."

Kayo grinned, "We'll just drive for now, take her away Scotty."

Scott tapped the gas pedal and the car sped off down the dusty driveway, "I think we'll go the scenic way, feel free to take photos Anneka, for memories of course."

"The scenic way, are we going through the jungle?"

Scott shrugged, "No harm in doing that."

"Give her some more power Scott, this hill is steep."

Anneka looked down into the valleys of the extinct volcano and the sounds of tropical birds in the trees, she smiled as she snapped a photo of a river running down the slopes and towards the coast, "This is one of the most breathtaking sights I've ever seen."

Scott smiled at Kayo, "Yeah we're pretty fortunate having a house here, it really is relaxing."

Kayo checked the GPS of the island, "Ok Scott, take a right here and the cliff is ahead."

"FAB," Scott turned the jeep off the main track, "Hold onto something girls, for your own safety," He revved the engine and pushed the gas pedal to the floor, as the jeep gripped the dirt as they climbed the road up to the cliff, "I bet this would look really cool for an advert or something."

"Yeah, plus with you driving it, it would be very dramatic" Kayo smirked as they reached the top, "Now look at that view."

Anneka gasped, "Wow, that's fabulous."

"Pull up around here Scott, we shouldn't risk any further with the jeep, just in case."

Scott nodded and drove the car around to a tree side before stopping, "This will do."

Anneka unbuckled herself and got out, "It's a little windy but we should be ok."

Kayo got out and walked round to join Scott, "Yeah, we came up here to get the photo before but we couldn't get a couple shot."

"I have the one of Kayo in my room and she has me."

Anneka smiled, "I'll sort that out, lead on."

Kayo took off at a slow jog leaving Scott behind with Anneka, "It's just up around here!"

"Does she always do that?"

Scott laughed, "More often now yeah, first one to spot danger, always wants to see what's coming. Need any help with taking the equipment up?"

"Thanks for the offer but I'm alright, I do this a lot. Well, not up cliffs but take my camera to extreme lengths, did a beach one once, that was interesting."

Kayo stood on the edge of the small cliff edge with her eyes shut, allowing the breeze to whip around her hair and across her face, she breathed in the smells of the forest and coast far below with a smile, "Perfect."

Anneka was about to call out when Scott covered her mouth with his hand gently, "We don't want to startle her that close to the edge."

"I heard your footsteps Scott, you're really not light-footed," Kayo turned around with a grin and walked back towards them, "Let my friend have her mouth back babe."

"Oh, sorry," Scott coughed awkwardly.

"It's perfectly alright, so how do you want to do this?"

Kayo wrapped her arms around Scott's neck, "Standing face to face with the ocean behind us?"

Scott smiled lovingly back at her, "Sounds good to me, then one facing the camera?"

"If that'll make you happy."

Anneka chuckled as she set the tripod up, "Do you want a full body or focused on the face for the ocean view one?"

Kayo hummed thoughtfully, "I'd go for half body, otherwise we'll be too small."

"Good answer. OK, I'm ready when you are. Nothing too explicit now," Anneka added with a grin as Kayo stuck her tongue out at her.

Scott wrapped his arms around Kayo's waist as she pressed her forehead to his, "We're ready. With a kiss Kayo?"

"Almost a kiss, it'll look more real."

"3,2,1," The camera clicked and Anneka smiled at the playback, "Adorable, one more like that?"

"This time as a kiss Scott," Kayo smiled and bent her knee slightly to press against him as she twisted her fingers in his hair.

"Close and personal, I like it," He bit her lip gently, "Anneka, ready?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for you guys. 3,2,1. Very cute, shall we try the facing camera one now then?"

Kayo turned after kissing Scott again, "Yep, we'll make this one fun ok?"

Anneka shrugged, "As I said before, it's your photo. Do what you want."

"We're not doing the jumping in the air one," Scott raised an eyebrow at Kayo who simply grinned.

"Oh come on, where's your sense of humour?"

Anneka leant on her camera gently, "Ready guys?"

"Hell yes."

"Are we really doing it Kayo?" Scott sighed slightly.

"Just one, please?"

"Alright then."

"I'll give you guys a countdown, jump on 1 ok?"

Kayo nodded, "We've got it."

"Ok, 3, 2,1!" Anneka looked back at the photo and grinned immediately, "One take Tobies, you've nailed it."

Kayo ran over, "Let me see this."

"Nah ah. You can wait till we get back and get them uploaded."

"Anneka you're such a tease."

"No, I'm just a professional photographer. Go on, back you go, you want to get that love one right?"

"Yes we do Kayo, come on," Scott tapped his foot in mock impatience.

Kayo walked back to Scott and refaced the camera, "At least that jumping photo is good."

Scott laughed and wrapped a hand around Kayo's hips, "Let's just make this one good."

"I'm not kissing you this time, this one is serious," She smirked slightly as she rested an arm on his shoulder and her other hand on her hip.

"Serious? That's easy."

"But don't scare the camera with those blue eyes."

Anneka focused the camera lens on them with a smile, "You two really are cute you know that?"

"Yeah, I guess we are," Scott smiled back at Anneka then winced slightly as Kayo elbowed him in the side.

"Ok, we're good to go. Ready?"

"Yes, we are."

"Right, 3,2,1," Anneka smiled again, "Do you guys want anymore?"

"Just this one," Scott tipped Kayo back and kissed her allowing Anneka to grab the shot, he heard the snap and broke the kiss leaving Kayo slightly breathless, "And that's the one I'm going to frame."

"Where did that come from?" Kayo asked, still lying back in his arms.

"Sudden moment, it makes photos look more real."

"He has a point Kayo," Anneka looked up at them from the camera.

Scott pulled her up gently, "Sorry if it startled you."

"No, it's ok. Just caught me off guard," Kayo looked round at Anneka, "We have enough shots now, want us to call John up here for you?"

"No, it's alright, I don't need any with him."

Kayo was unconvinced, "It's no problem, we'll call him."

Anneka sighed, "Would you really? It's just, I doubt I'll ever find someone like him again and I want to remember this."

Kayo smiled, "Of course, hang on. Kayo to base?"

"Reading you loud and clear, how are the photos?" Virgil asked with a grin.

"We won't know until we're back, could you send John up here for us please?"

"Of course, I'll drop him off myself. See you in five."

Kayo signed off with a grin knowing exactly what Virgil meant by five minutes, "He's on his way."

"Who's the photographer in the family then?" Anneka asked as she prepped the camera again.

"I'd say, Scott or Gordon. But since our aquanaut is being uncooperative, Scott will have to be your photographer today."

"It's no problem," Scott went over to the camera then frowned as he heard a roar coming from below the trees, "Oh for crying out loud, he can't land her here."

Thunderbird 2 rose from the cliff and circled above before coming down and resting gently atop the cliff, the lift from the nose dropped down and John stepped off with a smirk, Virgil pushed his brother forward slightly before walking over to the group.

"Are you mad Virgil?" Scott asked crossly, "If dad knew you were just using the birds as a taxi..."

"Yeah, well he's not here is he? I wanted to surprise Anneka."

"You certainly did, that was some impressive flying. Is she safe on that cliff?"

"100% safe."

Scott turned to John, "Do you want the jeep?"

"To drive back down? Sure. We'll see you later."

"Well I'm taking the photos for you that's all," Scott smiled.

"Oh then sure, you can come back with us."

"Looks like you're coming home in Thunderbird 2 Kayo," Virgil crossed his arms with amusement.

"Yeah, looks like it. Unless we hang around and invade on these two's privacy?"

"That would be mean," John frowned.

"Go on you two, I have an idea up my sleeve. We'll see you at home," Scott looked up from the camera again, "Shoo."

"Fine, we're going. See you later," Virgil headed back to Thunderbird 2 and Kayo ran after him, soon the craft took off again and the cliff was silent.

"So, how do you want these photos guys?"

Anneka smiled at John who had his arms wrapped around her, "Like this is fine."

"It's so nice to see you happy in love John," Scott smiled as he took the photo, "Very nice."

"Heads up, we're not posing like you and Kayo did," Anneka laughed.  
"I wouldn't ask you to, just be natural and I'll take the photo."

Anneka looked back at John and kissed him, they stayed close together until the snap had passed, "Thanks for asking me up here Annie."

"I wanted you up here, I go home on Friday and it's Wednesday already."

John nodded, "I know, enjoy it while we can."

Scott waited patiently, "Ready?"  
"Sorry Scott, yes," John refocused on Anneka and wrapped his arms around her as they posed in front of the camera.

"Great. I also took some shots of you talking as you looked really natural, I hope you like them."

"Thanks Scott, I think we have enough to be getting on with for now," Anneka joined him next to the tripod, "How are you getting home?"

"I'll do what Virgil did, just gotta hope no-one is in the pool," Scott hacked into his automatic pilot via his phone and moments later Thunderbird 1 shot out from the house and into the sky, Anneka watched in awe.

"So you're just piloting her from your phone?"

"Yep, easy as playing a game, just have to send her in the right direction," With a quick change of thrust control, Thunderbird 1 came towards them and turned to land, "Just like that."

"Well I am beyond impressed," Anneka laughed as the cockpit chair came down to the ground allowing Scott to jump up.

Scott two finger saluted with a wink, "See you at home."

"Want to head back to the jeep?" John asked linking his fingers with hers.

"Wait, can we talk quickly?" Anneka smiled sadly at John then watched as Thunderbird 1 went back to base.

"Of course, what's wrong?"

"Us."

"Oh, that's very to the point."

"No, I mean. This is so hard, what's going to happen on Friday when I go back? Does this just end, or will you be forever waiting for me to come back to you?"

John ran a hand through his hair, "Gee, I hadn't really thought that far, I've been loving you here so much that Friday hadn't crossed my mind. I can wait forever for you, but I know you'll want to be free at home."

"Well there is that, but at the same time, I feel like on Friday I won't want to say goodbye."

"There's no harm in trying a long distance relationship, and I mean long distance as most of the time I'll be in space," John laughed trying to cheer Anneka up.

"I guess we could for a bit, it won't be easy though. Will you forget me?"

John pulled her close, "Of course I won't," He kissed her forehead, "That would be heartless of me."

"Ok, thanks for the reassurance.

"Don't worry about Friday ok? Just enjoy yourself whilst you're here. Let's head back shall we?"  
Anneka packed her stuff away and took it back to the jeep, "Can you drive this?"  
John nodded, "Oh yeah, just I wish Scott hadn't parked it at this angle. We'll manage though. Hop in."

John waited for Anneka to strap in then pushed the engine button to start, he looked behind and reversed the car up back onto the roughly marked out track, the car bumped down the hill and onto the main drive towards the house allowing John to go faster, he pressed the pedal down to the floor and they sped along the drive alongside the thick growth of trees and past the waterfall, the car splashed its way through and Anneka laughed as the water flew up over the side of the road and over the edge down to the forest below. John drove the car around to the garages and waited for the fixed camera to recognise the vehicle, the doors opened and they drove inside to park alongside the other family cars.

Anneka looked at them passing and gasped, "These are fancy John."

"There's Dad's Ferrari, Scott's Porsche for his 23rd birthday, Virgil's Mercedes, a simple Renault for visits to town, this jeep for off the road on the island. Yeah, we have a lot of cars," John parked up the jeep and unbuckled, "Don't tell anyone about this, we're kinda loaded on cash."

Anneka smiled, "Yeah, I can tell. So, how do we get back to the lounge from here?"  
John chuckled and led her over to a lift, "This way, it goes directly to the lounge."


	7. Past stories

The two rejoined the group in the lounge and were met by an amazing smell coming from the kitchen, John smiled as he sat down in the ring of sofas facing his brothers.

"Ok, who's cooking something amazing?"

"It's Grandma, we're having Spaghetti meatballs and she's put on garlic bread. My stomach is aching I'm so hungry," Gordon grinned.

"Ah I see you've cheered up squid," John crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry I lost it earlier, I had no reason to be annoyed."

"It's alright Gordon, as long as you're back to yourself now. You guys haven't been waiting for us to eat have you?"

Virgil shook his head, "Nope, the meat is still cooking."

"How are the photos?" Alan asked sharing a wink with Gordon.

"They're lovely, we'll be uploading them later."

Kayo smiled next to Scott, "I can't wait to see them, we'll need double copies."

"If it helps, you can use the printer in my lab, it prints bigger and better quality photos than the standard one?" Brains suggested quietly from one of the chairs under the portraits.

"That would be great Brains, thanks," Scott smiled, "Then we can have duplicates to frame."

Grandma called from downstairs, "Dinner!"

The five boys leapt to their feet and began running to the stairs, Kayo jumped in between them and slid down the banister to overtake, Anneka stood with Brains at the top of the stairs in slight shock, Kayo landed in front of all of them but Grandma was frowning.

"Every time Kayo, one day you're going to hurt yourself dear."

"Woah, look out!" Alan collided into Gordon who was caught at the last second by Virgil.

"Loose shoe laces again Ali?" Virgil frowned as he pulled Gordon to his feet.

"No, maybe."

"Thanks Virg, god dammit Alan, I could've died."

"You're such a drama queen Gordon," Scott went to help Grandma set out plates then looked up at Anneka walking down the stairs with Brains, "Sorry about that Anneka."

"I just can't believe how eager you all are."

"Food is very important in this house, and when it's in such large quantities, it's a fight," Gordon said as he sat down at the table, he pulled Virgil's chair out from under him but moaned when he noticed his brother had looped his foot around it.

"Nice try, think of something more original next time."

Anneka sat down next to John and smiled as he filled her plate up for her, "Thanks John."

"After that display, it's the least I can do."

Kayo passed around the garlic bread after taking a couple of slices for herself, "I only slide down the banisters to avoid getting trod on."

"And because you're more flexible than us," Alan added.

"Well I've been training you to be more loose, and if you can't remember a lesson, that's not my fault."

"I do miss this when I'm in space, the meal banter," John shrugged as he twirled pasta onto his fork, "But someone has to man the station."

"I'm sure EOS could John," Scott said as he took some bread off the board.

John shook his head, "Nah, you still need the human touch up there. She's great but there are things she can't do."

"I still don't feel like I know you guys that well," Anneka looked round at the group.

"What do you wanna know?" Kayo smiled, "Ask us anything."

"What's been your hardest mission?"

"Emotionally or physically?" Scott asked.

"How do you mean by emotionally?"

"Well emotionally would be when one of us thinks we've lost each other, like a radio silence after a craft has gone down or one of us has gone back for survivors. Those knock us out emotionally, also when we've failed on missions, those are always hard to get over, we usually get treated to chocolate and a piano recital from Virgil when that happens."

"Really does help too," Kayo added, making Virgil blush slightly.

"However, physical rescues drain us and we usually arrive home again to just sleep, doesn't even matter where, we just collapse."

"Virgil usually collapses on Scott," Gordon laughed.

"Yeah but you collapse on Alan so…" Virgil winked from across the table.

"The most physical was when we were all involved two weeks ago, we didn't have a single day off. We were almost dead by the end of the week, but it's been quiet recently, considering we cover the entire world."

Anneka nodded, "I still think what you guys do is amazing, such dedication to saving lives and putting others first, I'd be terrified going out."

"Well that's always on our minds, whether we'll return or not," Virgil started to say but Grandma cut him off.

"Now that'll do, you'll always return, no questions on that."

"Sorry Grandma."

"It's alright son, but you know how much I worry."

"I've seen a lot of art around here, who does that?" Anneke changed the subject.

Virgil raised his hand, "That would be me. I'm the artistic one."

"That's awesome."

"Thank you, I'm meant to be the intimating brother though."

Kayo laughed, "No offence bro but no-one would look at you and think, oh crap he's going to beat the hell outta me."

"No, I think you look intimidating from a distance, but up close you're a loveable giant."

"Awh thank you Anneka, why can't you guys be as nice as her?"

"We're family so we can be mean, but we know you still love us," Gordon shrugged.

"Don't count on that squid."

Grandma cleared her throat, "So Anneka, what do you do apart from the photography?"

"Oh, well that's kinda all I do as it's my main job, but I guess I have a couple of other hobbies. I've done athletics in my time before art, and I've done some engineering. I really wanted to go to university but my grades let me down, plus I found my heart lay in taking photos with my parents."

"So your parents have got you into the photos then?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, my dad has a studio which I help him to run and my mum does the account work with booking sessions and occasions. It's not great pay but we live off it nicely."

John nodded, "I'd love to see more or your work."

"I wish I could, but some of the photos on the camera are private commissions."

"That's understandable. We should get uploading I guess."

Scott cleared his plate, "Grandma, that was absolutely amazing."

"You're very welcome son, Gordon and Alan you're on dish duty."

"Awh what?!" Gordon exclaimed, "How comes Virgil misses out on it again?"

"Because I had a word with her earlier about your strop."

"And Alan hasn't done it in a while and I thought he'd need some help."

Virgil grinned and headed upstairs with the others leaving the youngest two to clean away the dishes, "Hey guys wait up. Can I see these photos?"

"Ummm no," Scott smiled.

"Why not?"

"Because they're personal that's why," Kayo sided with Scott, "We'll let you see the finished one."

"Deal. Brains, can we check some stuff on Thunderbird 2?"

"Of course Virgil, I was just about to ask you the same thing actually."

Kayo walked off in the direction of Brains' lab with John, Scott and Anneka, as they discussed how to upload the photos as holograms instead of paper copies.

"So how are you going to frame a hologram?" Anneka asked Scott as they entered the lab.

Kayo remembered seeing the hologram image of herself and her uncle Benito had shown her once, "It's a relatively easy process, however we'll probably print as a 3D still image, rather than a see-through hologram."

"Sounds wicked," Anneka smiled.

"Yeah, that's how a lot of our personal photos are arranged on desks, obviously the portraits in the lounge are prints, but they have holographic capability behind them for the calls to come through," Scott sat down at Brains' work station and propped his feet up on the foot stool, "Ok then, let's get this started."

"Do you want to do yours first?" Kayo asked.

"No, do yours first, I can do ours Kayo, I've worked with this computer before," John smiled back, "Thanks though."

"Could I have the card please Anneka?"

"Sure," Anneka opened the camera up and slid the card out of its holder before giving it to Scott, "I've dropped them into a folder already."

"Brilliant, thank you," Scott inserted the card then looked ahead of him as the menu came up as a hologram, he expanded the folder with his fingers then opened the images they had taken, his eyes settled on the jumping one, "Oh wow, we did nail it."

Kayo leant on his shoulder gently and chuckled, "We have to print that one Scott, it's brilliant."

John laughed, "You're such infants."

Scott looked round, "It was Kayo's idea in my defense. So, two copies of this one?"

"Yes please."

Scott duplicated the photo and added them to the side desktop projector to be printed, "This one is definitely for my desk."

Anneka smiled, "It's really cute, all the love is in that one photo."

Kayo looked at it with fondness, "Yeah, I really like that now that I see it properly. Let's see the serious one."

Scott scrolled through, "This one you mean?"

Kayo nodded, "Yeah, that's the one I want on my desk or wall. Hmm, deskside table I think."

"These photos are really good guys, and you're a very good photographer Anneka."

"Thanks John, I'm glad they've come out alright."

Scott got to work on duplicating and began to print the photos off, "All yours John."

"Thanks brother, maybe Virgil could help you frame them? He has loads of frames in that studio of his."

Scott grinned, "That is a really good idea, I was about to go and hunt some down around the house," He pressed the con switch in his ear, "Virgil?"

Virgil sat back from checking Thunderbird 2's engines and answered the call, "What is it?"

"I need your help. Do you have any frames lying around?"

"Umm probably, they'd be in the studio. I'll unlock it from here, go wild."

"Thanks, we will."

Kayo collected the prints and held them gently in her arms in a stack, "Shall we get going? These aren't going to frame themselves."

"Coming. See you later John, Anneka."

Anneka waved, "See you, hope you find good places for the photos."

"Oh we will, thanks," Scott called back and followed Kayo upstairs to the back rooms.

John sat down on the chair and brought up the images of himself and Anneka, "That's more like it, something with us in."

Anneka giggled, "I'll get wallet sized photos for myself."

"Nonsense, you can have frame able sized ones like me, I'm going to design a hologram one for myself too so I can take it up to Thunderbird 5 with me."

"Awwh, that's so sweet."

"Just like you. Do you like this one honey?"

Anneka nodded, "Yeah, I like how I'm not looking at the camera but off it slightly, it works artistically."

"I'm looking at you in that one, I think I'll make that one a framed one. Want one?"

"Yes please."

John duplicated it and moved on to the next one which was the kiss photo, "That's definitely going up to Thunderbird 5 and on my desk here."

"Oh stop it you, you're making me blush."

"I like this one the the most," Anneka smiled at the photo in front of her, it was the one of her smiling as John had his arms wrapped around her waist and chin resting on her shoulder.

John looked up at her, "This one for main frame then?"

"Yeah, can I have a copy too please?"

"Of course honey. Any others or are we done?"

"Nope, I think we're done."

"Awesome, I'll send these to the printer, you can take the card out if you'd like?"

"Would you like to see my parents on here?" Anneka asked shyly, "You don't have to if it'll upset you."

"I'd love to see them, why would it upset me?"

"Your situation parent wise."

John kissed her neck, "You are so thoughtful, no, I'm fine with it. Let's see them."

Anneka smiled and scrolled through the photos until she found a photo of herself and parents in a close selfie taken on holiday, "They're my everything, I wouldn't be me without them. This is my absolute favourite, dad had just taught me how to use the self-timer button properly, and this was the result."

"You look so happy, I'm guessing you're an only child?"  
"I am now, my eldest sister died in an accident ten years ago. I was seven and she was nine."

John immediately pulled Anneka into a hug, "Oh my god I am so sorry."

Anneka sniffed, "This was taken last year, she was on a school trip and their coach got caught in a landslide whilst they were abroad."

"You're so strong, to lose a sibling that close in age, it's too hard to imagine," John stroked her head gently.

"My parents look out for me all the time now, might even be why they wanted to set up a family business, so we'd always be together."

John nodded, "Absolutely, I can't begin to imagine what you've been through."

Anneka shook her head and wiped her eyes quickly, "I'm sorry for breaking on you there, let's get these photos printed."

"You're definitely ok?" John wiped a couple of tears off her cheeks.

"Yeah, I am now."

John smiled, "Alright honey, and you definitely want these photos to be printed?"

"Yes please."

The two stood by the printer and watched the prints slide out, John went back to the computer and emailed one up to Thunderbird 5 so he could view it whenever he wanted, then they went up to Virgil's studio where they ran into Kayo coming out with Scott close behind.

"You guys got what you needed?" John asked.

"Yep, the frames are easy to find, they're in a box labelled 'Frames', of course there's another box which says 'My frames, do not use,'" Kayo laughed, "But that's Virgil for you."

"Thanks sis. See you later."

"No problem, come on Scott."

"I'm coming, you dumped all the frames on me."

Anneka watched them go downstairs then joined John inside the large studio, she gazed round at the space and looked out of the windows at the ocean, her eyes rested on a painting which wasn't yet completed, "Wow, Virgil really is a good artist."

"Virgil is basically everything in this house," John chuckled, "He is very much like what our mother was like; musician, artist, peacemaker, comforter. He's the perfect brother really."

Anneka nodded, "This is beautiful."

Virgil walked into the room quietly, "Thanks Anneka."

John jumped, "Fucking hell Virgil, don't creep up like that. He's also incredibly light footed amazingly."

Anneka laughed as Virgil ruffled John's hair apologetically then she turned to face the painting again, "I love this painting Virgil, it's amazing."

Virgil let go of his brother with a laugh, "Thanks, it's not finished yet. Every time I go to add something to it, John calls in with a situation for us."

"I can't help that," John looked up from where he was rumerging through the frame box.

"I know you can't. How have the photos turned out?" Virgil sat down on the edge of the table.

Anneka handed them over to him, "They're so nice, very proud of them."

Virgil smiled as he flicked through them, "I'm guessing this one will be framed in your room John?"

"The kiss one?"

"Uh huh."

"Yep, I've also emailed it to Thunderbird 5 so I can bring it up whenever I want."

"Cute. Which one are you taking back with you Anneka?"

"I'm taking more than one, I'm taking these," She sat down next to him on the table and picked out the two close ones.

Virgil smiled, "Good choice, yeah, these are really nice. John, I didn't know you were so photographic."

"Ha ha. Don't get any ideas or to the fish."

"Like I'd do that," Virgil gasped.

"The fish?" Anneka raised an eyebrow.

"Gordon. It's his nickname."

"One of the nice ones alongside the other not so polite ones," Virgil smirked at John who laughed.

"Anneka can I see the photos so I can measure them up please?" John asked with a smile.

"Oh of course, sorry. Here you are," Anneka slid off the table and joined John by the box.

Virgil looked back at the painting with a smile, "I might do some work on this for a bit."

"Any idea where you're going to hang it when it's finished?" Anneka took the frames from John.

"Probably replace the one that's in the lounge in the moment, it's been there for a while."

"You painted that?"

Virgil chuckled, "Nearly every painting in this house is by me."

"That's incredible, I wish I had a talent like that."

Virgil smiled and got to work on the painting as the sunset began to light up the studio, "Perfect lighting."

"Ready to go John?"

"Yep."

"See you later Virgil," Anneka smiled as she waited by the door.

"Yeah see you, if not later tonight, tomorrow."

"See ya," John waved as he picked up some frames, "Come on Anneka, let's go and frame these."

Anneka followed John to his room with the frames and photos, she walked in and smiled at the items around the room, "Nerdy, I love it."

John sat down at his desk with a smirk, "Is it a bit much?"

"It's your room, who am I to judge?"

John shrugged, "Right, let's get started. We have a few to do." (End of Chapter 7)


	8. A night and ideas

Evening drew in on the island and the residents retreated to their rooms still feeling tired from the rescue and the photography session, Kayo went to her room to discover that Anneka had moved her belongings into John's room and she set up her photo of herself and Scott onto the bedside table before going back to join her lover in bed, she closed the door and began to undress whilst Scott put the framed image of himself and Kayo onto his desk and the kissing photo on the shelf.

"These are so nice, I might have to pay for a commission," Scott sat back on the bed.

Kayo laughed, "A commission of what?" She sat down on the bed with him and motioned for him to zip up her nightdress.

Scott continued, "Thunderbird 1 maybe, I'm sure I could trust her to remove the photo once we were done with it."

"Of course she would. Thank you," Kayo sat back against the headboard, "How much are you willing to pay?"

"Why?"

"She's not cheap, she runs a serious business."

Scott leant over and got his guitar, "I'd pay whatever she asked for."

"So, $50-80 is ok then?"

Scott's fingers slipped on the strings, "Really?"

"Making a living, they're going to be a high price."

Scott nodded, "I guess that's fair, I'm still tempted to ask her."

"Go for it. You do have a lot of photos of Thunderbird 1 already though."

"True, but they're taken by me," Scott began to play and wrapped an arm around Kayo's waist.

"It's your choice, goodnight my love," She curled up against him under the duvet and closed her eyes.

Scott smiled, "Goodnight Kayo," He continued to play quietly and looked over at the framed photos again.

In John's room, the two were definitely not asleep, John was gently giving Anneka a back massage as she lay on the bed and they were listening to classical music, John rubbed her shoulders easing the knots and smiled when he heard her let out a sigh of happiness.

"You feel slightly tense," John stroked her spine with his thumbs.

"Friday is looming. It's Thursday morning."

John kissed her neck, "Yes it is, but don't let that worry you. I'm here with you now and I won't leave you."

Anneka turned her head to look at him, "You're the best."

"I'm just faithful, how about we get some sleep huh?"

"Something else first."

"Are we talking about, sex?"

"I don't usually do one night stands, but I'm here for Thursday night too. So, yeah I guess we are," Anneka sat up, "We don't have to."

John shook his head, "I'm fine with it."

Anneka lay down with John and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her neck gently and bit down to give her a love bite, she squeaked slightly as she felt his teeth graze along her neckline then his lips soften the marks, John looked up into her eyes and they kissed again, Anneka shivered slightly as he moved below and she smiled tenderly.

"I love you John," Anneka whispered.

"Really?"

"Of course I do. Were you thinking I didn't?"  
John shrugged, "No, but it's nice to hear you say it."

Anneka giggled and ran her hands down his chest, "Well it's true."

John curled up with her tightly so that she was cocooned in his arms, "And I love you too."

The next day was warm and bright and Anneka got up early for a swim, she changed into her costume and went down to the kitchen to walk out onto the decking, she spotted Gordon in the pool and smiled.

"Morning Annie, had a good night last night?" Gordon called as he lazed on his back.

"I was warned about you, and I'm allowed to say anything I want, so shut up Gordo," Anneka smirked as she folded her towel up onto a lounger.

"I'm guessing Kayo said you were allowed to tell me to shut up, and Virgil said you could call me Gordo?"

Anneka dived into the pool and swam over to join Gordon, "Yes to both of those answers."

Gordon laughed and splashed her, "I see how it is."

Anneka yelped, "Hey I came out for a morning swim, not a battle."

Grandma went down to the kitchen and started making breakfast for the family, she looked out to the pool where Gordon and Anneka were having a race, Kayo came down the stairs making a face.

"Awwh Kayo you look lovely," Grandma smiled looking at Kayo's outfit.

"I hate wearing dresses, but it's too hot to be wearing my jeans and top."

"I think you look lovely dear."

"Well thank you, need some help with the breakfast?"  
"If you're offering then yes please. Any idea where my boys are?"  
Kayo looked out at the pool, "Well Gordon is there, Scott's still asleep and as for the others I'm afraid I don't know."

Grandma shrugged, "Oh well, they'll smell food and they'll be here. Right, I thought we'd have waffles."

"I'll prepare the fruit then."  
"Thank you Kayo."

Gordon flipped under water then lay back, "So, how was it?"

"Last night? That's none of your business," Anneka smiled.

"Oh come on."

"Gordon, you're talking about your brother. That's not right to ask."

Gordon sighed, "Aright fine. I'm only saying because I heard it all."

Anneka almost swallowed water, "Oh dear god. I am so sorry."

Gordon laughed, "So that's why I asked if you had fun, that's some fine bruising you've got there."

Anneka began to swim again, "It was just affectionate."

Gordon caught up with her as she got out of the pool, "Wait up. I'm sorry for prying."

"It's alright, morning Kayo."

Kayo smiled then saw the bruises, "Oh my god, what happened to you?"

Anneka covered her neck as Grandma came over to see them, "It's nothing."

"Looks like a love bite, that John of mine is a passionate lover. Need something for them?"

"I'm ok thank you, I think I'll go and dry off," Anneka left the kitchen wrapping her towel around herself.

Gordon crossed his arms, "They had a rough night Grandma."

"Gordon Cooper Tracy, that's not appropriate talk for the kitchen," Grandma scolded.

Kayo laughed, "They're only love bites, but she'll be in pain today."

By the time Anneka came back to the kitchen, everyone had gathered for breakfast and she pulled her hair around to cover her neck, John looked up as she came in and he blushed scarlet with guilt causing Alan and Gordon to laugh loudly.

"Anneka I am so sorry," John apologised as he looked down into his lap.

"It's fine John."

"Just to take this awkward conversation away from the table, we've been thinking about what to do tonight and we thought about having a BBQ," Alan smiled at Grandma who nodded at him.

"Awesome, I love BBQs," Anneka sat down next to John and he got her a waffle, "Thanks John."

"We haven't had one in ages, it's going to be food, music and marshmallows galore!" Gordon grinned, "I'll provide the music."

"No you won't, anyone but you," Scott laughed.

"I'll bring my guitar," Virgil smiled.

Gordon pouted, "You guys are unfair, you know I can play."

Kayo laughed, "Yeah, but not fitting music for an evening BBQ however."

"She has a point," Scott piled some blueberries onto his waffles.

"Alright fine, if you really want the professional?"

"Yeah I think we do," John shrugged as he poured some chocolate over his waffles.

Kayo pushed her waffles aside and started to make a fruit salad, "What's on the agenda today then boys?"

Alan eyed up her discarded waffles, "First of you, are you seriously not going to eat those?"

Kayo shook her head, "You know that I watch my figure."

Scott looked to the heavens, "You don't have anything to watch, you can allow yourself waffles."

Anneka shook her head at Kayo, "What is it with you and breakfast? You've never liked it."

"Has she always been like this Annie?" Scott asked.

"Yep, sugar breakfast treats, she won't do it."

Kayo bit her lip, "I just rather eat my main meals and stay slim after sleeping."

"That's silly Kayo, you need the morning energy," Virgil said gently, "What if we get morning missions?"

Kayo growled, "Urg fine!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," Anneka cut into her waffle without looking at Kayo.

The table fell slightly quiet and Kayo stood up to leave, she pushed Scott down as he started to get up to follow her and she left the kitchen grumpily.

"Ok, what just happened?" Alan asked looking around at the others.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought up the eating habit," Anneka cupped her chin in her hands.

"No, it wasn't you Annie, she's very short tempered," Scott smiled sympathetically at her.

"Should we follow her?"

Virgil shook his head, "Best not to, she'll come around. What is the agenda today then?"

"Maintenance work for me this morning," Scott cleared his plate.

"And me, I want to check Thunderbird 4 over from the other day and make sure she wasn't damaged in being pulled under her safe weight," Gordon looked over at Brains who smiled.

"If you need any help Gordon, I'll be more than happy to assist."

"Thanks Brains."

John smiled at Anneka, "Want to go for a walk on the beach today?"

"I'd love to."

"Can I help you set up the BBQ Grandma?" Alan asked grinning slightly.

"Later Alan, you've got lessons remember. Term isn't finished for you yet."

Alan groaned and Scott laughed, "It's alright Alan. If we don't get called out today you can ask us for help."

"Yeah, thanks. I'd rather not do it all, can't one of you do it for me? Come on John, you're amazing at maths."

"That's true, but I have plans already with Anneka today."

Alan sank down on his hands, "Urgh, this morning is going to suck."

Anneka laughed and took John's hand in hers as they left to start their walk, "See you later, and if you see Kayo, tell her I'm sorry please."

"We will, see you in the hanger Gordon," Scott got up and left the kitchen, the others eventually split paths and went about their business.

Meanwhile Kayo had taken off on a down to the caves on the southeastern shoreline of the island, she let herself into one of the potee huts and sat down with a sigh, she looked out at the waves rolling in onto the sand and thought about the week, yeah, it was great her best friend had found love with one of her brothers, but she hadn't planned a week of not actually hanging out, she cupped her chin in her hand and closed her eyes solemnly. As Scott approached Thunderbird 1, he decided to check on Kayo, he homed in on her phone's location and frowned as it showed him that she was by the coast, Gordon looked over at his brother.

"What's the matter Scott?"

"It's Kayo, I've found her."

"Was she lost?"  
Scott rolled his eyes, "She's on the south coast, by the huts. What's made her go down there?"  
"You're her boyfriend, why not go down there and find out?"

"You have a point but will she want me there?"

"Quit asking questions and go and find out, she might want some company."

Scott looked up his ship then back at the door, "I guess you're right Gordon, she's more important to me than Thunderbird 1."

Gordon smiled slightly as he watched Scott leave the hanger, "It's what I'd do."

As Scott got closer to the huts, he heard a small sob coming from the steps leading into the biggest, he turned the corner and spotted Kayo sitting on the lowest step hiding her face in her hands, "Honey?"

"Leave me alone," She sniffed and turned her body slightly.

"Kayo, are you still upset about this morning?"

"No, I'm a lousy friend, that's what I'm upset about."

Scott sat down on the step next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "That's not true."

Kayo looked up at him, "This was supposed to be a week of showing my friend around the island, and I've barely done anything with her, I've made her take photos of us."

"I'm sure she's had fun, you'll hang out with her at the BBQ."

"It's not the same Scott, she's seen more of John than me."

Scott smiled, "You've helped her find love then."

Kayo shook her head, "I'm still rubbish, and she goes home tomorrow," She hid her face again and wiped her eyes.

Scott bit his lip and squeezed her shoulder gently, "You're not a rubbish friend, you're one of the most caring people I've ever met. Don't cry babe," Voices on the beach grabbed his attention suddenly and he looked up, "Anneka and John are coming, why not talk to her? I'll distract John for the afternoon."

Kayo lifted her head with a sniff, "What should I say?"

"Just ask her if she wants to do something with you, you're friends, you'll think of something."

Kayo got to her feet and dried her eyes on her arm, "Alright then, thanks Scott."

Scott stood up next to her and pulled her into a hug, "Come and find me the next time you're upset."

Kayo nuzzled her face into his neck then pulled back to kiss him, they broke and she smiled, "You're the best."

"It's been known," Scott winked and walked down the steps to approach John, "Make it accidental."

Kayo waited until she heard the three of them talking then emerged from the huts, "Oh hey guys, didn't expect to see you on the beach."

"Kayo, I'm really sorry about what I said this morning."

"It's alright, hey if you're not busy, I was wondering if you'd want to go for a scuba dive?"  
Anneka looked at John, "Have we got anything planned?"  
"Well…" Joh started but Scott interrupted.

"I was wondering if you could help me check Thunderbird 1's thrusters John?"

"Right now?"

"Sometime today, maybe the girls could do their dive whilst we're working?"

Kayo couldn't help but smile, "That sounds good to me."

"Yeah I'm up for that," Anneka nodded in agreement with Kayo.

"Oh, alright then. I'll see you at the BBQ Annie."

"See you later John," Anneka kissed his cheek before following Kayo up the hill back towards the house.

John turned to Scott who was still smiling, "What was that about?"

"I don't know what you're on about."  
"You knew Anneka and I were happy on our walk."

"Well Kayo wasn't, her friend is here as a guest and she's barely seen her."  
"That's not my fault brother, I can't help being in love."

Scott shook his head, "That's not what I'm saying, I just thought Anneka should have some time with Kayo, since that's why she's here."

"So you don't need any help with your bird?" John frowned.

"Not really no, but we could help Grandma set up for the BBQ."

"You're mean," John sighed.

"I'm doing something nice for Kayo, also I think Anneka will see more of the island this way."

"I could've shown her around easily."

"Too late."


	9. Scuba dive

Kayo and Anneka made their way round to the caves holding the equipment over their shoulders, the sun beamed down over them and they both laughed at each other as they moaned about wearing a full body suit.

"Hey, think of it this way, we won't get sunburnt on our backs," Kayo laughed as they entered the shallows, "Need some help getting that gear on?"

"Yes please, I've never put one on myself before, I've been to a group event but they put the suit and stuff on us before getting onto the boat."

"No problem, you might feel it's pulling you down, but once you're under the water, you'll feel light as a feather."

Anneka nodded then grunted slightly as the tank pulled her down a bit, "Flippers on?"

"A bit of a climb first, easier to get into the water. Remember to follow me and check on your air supply attached to your wrist, if it goes into the red, go up to the surface."

"You've got it," Anneka attached her mask to her face and prepared the breathing apparatus before slipping her flippers on and jumping into the water with Kayo.

They swam down under the surface and Kayo led her past Thunderbird 4's cave outlet, she pointed it out then directed them both towards the main coral reef in the deepest caverns, they floated over the top and looked down on the shoals of fish and eels resting on the sand enjoying the warm water.

"Kayo, this is incredible."

"I know, hey look a turtle!"

A leatherback swam past them and Anneka stroked its back tenderly with a smile, "Wow, she's gorgeous. Oh, you don't get sharks here do you?"

Kayo laughed, "Not this close to shore, they're much further out. You can ask Gordon about what he's seen out there."

Anneka dived down a bit further and inspected the urchins, "Nasty devils, shame they're so beautiful."

"Alan trod on one once, it wasn't pretty. He couldn't go on missions for a week whilst his foot recovered. Mind your distance with them."

"I will. Do you come down here often with Scott or anyone?"

Kayo swam on pausing to let an eel examine her, "Not really, I come down here alone most of the time, I can focus on my thoughts and things."

Anneka watched in shock as her best friend ran a hand along the eel's body and head, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"A moray? Yeah, they're dangerous, but only if provoked. I've seen this guy a lot, I think I fed him once and now, well, he recognises me to not be a threat," Kayo giggled as the eel swam between her legs before going back down to the sand, "Come on, I want to show you something before our air runs out."

Anneka followed Kayo round a large rock covered in sea snails and vibrant corals before entering a dark cavern lit only by the skylight coming in from above, they looked down and the seabed glittered.

"Kayo, are those?"

"Yep. Genuine crystals, follow me up to the surface," Kayo swam up and looked back to make sure Anneka was following, she broke through the water and removed her breathing mask as her friend appeared beside her, "I've been making something on the beach here, the tide doesn't reach it."

The girls removed the heavy gear and sat on the beach in their bodysuits, Kayo leant over to a rock and brought something glittery out, she smiled and handed it to Anneka.

"Oh wow that's beautiful, what made you take up art?"

Kayo smiled, "It's for Scott, I started making it last month. I'm going to tint it blue and put it on a necklace, well a neckband."

Anneka held the gemstone in her hand, "It's shaped beautifully, I'm sure he'll love it."

"Me too, it's taking ages to make."

"Why don't you bring it back to the house with you?"

"I want it to preserve its salt intake right up until it's ready to present," She turned the stone around in her hand, "Also I don't want him to know that I'm working on something."

"Of course not. Does he suspect anything?"

Kayo shook her head, "Nope, not a thing. He knows I come down here a lot, but not the reason, I just say I come to think and have time to myself."

"Think about what?" Anneka asked sadly.

"My family," She looked down at the stone again as she inspected the chiseling.

"You miss your dad?"

Kayo nodded, "I wish I knew where he was, I don't have any actual family members I can turn to anymore."

"I thought you had an uncle?"

"I don't want to talk about that."

Anneka looked at her a little confused, "What happened to him? I remember he used to come to your birthday parties and stuff, he and your father were always close by your side."

"Something bad happened to him, that's what. He's become greedy and mean."

"But he's still around for you?"

"No, and I don't want him around. The Tracys are my family now," Kayo stared ahead out of the cave.

"But, he's still your uncle."

"How that criminal can call himself my uncle I don't know, he tried to hurt my family and threatened to blow up our island home."

"I'm sorry, what?"  
"My uncle is the mastermind known as the Hood. You might've heard of him through police reports and stuff, I don't know."

Anneka gasped, "I do know of him, oh Kayo. What's he done to your father?"  
"I don't know, but he's responsible for the boys' father disappearing, and my father left in search of him, now they're both lost thanks to my uncle. I can't even believe I'm still living here what with my keeping it a secret for ages. Scott felt sorry for me and I was seeking comfort, that's what made him ask me to be his."

Anneka wrapped an arm around her friend, "I'm really sorry for what you've gone through."

"And me for your sister, I bet not a day goes by where you don't think about her. I make a wish for your family on the day she died every year."

"Thank you Kayo."

"We better go, it's mid-afternoon, we don't want to be swimming in too deep water. It's not good for the tanks," Kayo tucked the gift behind the rock again and put her gear back on, "We have a BBQ to attend."

Anneka smiled and got her gear on before following Kayo back into the water, they dived down and swam back to the island, "Is it just me or has this water got warmer?"  
"That wouldn't surprise me, the sun has been on it all day. Woah back up, I've picked up a craft, Thunderbird 4 is returning to base, we'll wait for her to pass."

Gordon's voice came through Kayo's comms, "I've picked your tracker up Kayo, want a lift back to the island?"

"If you're offering, that'd be great."

"Stay where you are, I'm two minutes out. Do your tanks have enough oxygen?"

"We have plenty, we'll look out for your craft, we're very close to the cave."  
"FAB, keep well back when I approach. Thunderbird 4 out."

"Nothing like an underwater taxi service," Kayo smiled at Anneka as Thunderbird 4's front lights came into view from the depths.

"Isn't this cheating?"

"Nah, this is just an easy way of using your brother."

Thunderbird 4 approached them and the airlock opened, Kayo swam forward and beckoned Anneka to follow her into the craft, the doors shut behind them and they took off the masks and tanks, Anneka watched as the cave engulfed them and they began the short journey to the tank hidden in the hangers.

"This is much comfier."

"Exactly, glad we approached the cave when we did."

Up in the cockpit Gordon brought Thunderbird 4 to a standstill and drained the tank so that they could all get out without another swim, he came to join them with a grin, "Journey's end."

"Thanks Gordon, I owe you one," Kayo smiled as she left the craft.

"How did you drain the tunnel?"

"Now that's classified, it's very skillful though thanks to Brains. You girls off to start the BBQ?"

"We'll start getting ready for it at least."

"Yeah, I'm going to help Grandma with the food preparation."

The three entered the lounge and the girls went to get changed, Gordon flopped down onto the sofa and Grandma gave him a stern look.

"Gordon?"

"Yes, Grandma?"

"Couldn't you get changed before you start to lounge around?"

Gordon sighed, "But I'm comfortable."

"Don't make me say your name again son."

"Alright, I'm going. Have you started on the BBQ yet?"

"No, but Virgil is on the beach setting up space. He might want a hand."

"Pretty sure he'll tell me to go away or something, but, I'll try anything once," Gordon shrugged and left the lounge to change into something summery.

Anneka approached John's room and heard him inside, she knocked lightly, "John?"

"Come in Anneka."

Anneka walked in and closed the door behind her, "Hey, the BBQ is starting soon. What have you been up to?"

"Getting candles set up for tonight and choosing an outfit, we're on the beach so I can't decide between flip flops or loafers."

"With the rest of that outfit you're wearing, I'd go for loafers," She began to get changed and unzipped the bodysuit off before going over to her stuff and picking out a floaty skirt with a tight top.

"How was the cave?"

"I saw some amazing things down there, lots of tropical fish. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life, only in aquariums."

John smiled, "Yeah it's pretty amazing, I don't go down there very much. Not really a swimmer, I prefer the feeling of space."

Anneka sprayed herself with a sweet perfume, "There that's better. How does my hair look? I feel it might be a little crazy after that swim."

"It looks fine to me, then again, I couldn't fault you no matter how hard I tried."

Anneka kissed him then looked out at the dimming sky, "There's going to be a great sunset tonight."

"Then let's hope it's a romantic one."


	10. Let's have a BBQ

Gordon jogged down to the beach where he spotted Virgil dusting sand off himself, "Hey bro, did you do all this alone?"

Virgil looked around at the logs and the grill in the center of the ring, "Most of it, but Scott helped earlier. I've saved some of the setting up for Alan, he's been working all afternoon."

"Anything I can do?"

"I don't think so, I guess we could try and make things a little more comfortable here. Tell you what, go and get Alan and bring out some cushions, oh and promise grandma we'll stick them in the laundry afterwards to remove the stains."

"FAB."

Grandma came down to the beach carrying a large box, "Hey you two."

Gordon ran forward and took the box from her, "You should've called us to bring it."

"Nonsense, I'm perfectly capable of carrying this, it's only the food."

"Scott and I will handle the cooking Grandma," Virgil shared an amused look with Gordon.

"Thank you Virgil. It's getting dimmer, let's get this heated up shall we?"

Brains walked up with Max, "Are you lighting it Grandma Tracy? Max and I can do this much quicker."

"If it means eating sooner I'm all for it," Gordon smiled as the two reached the pit.

"Much sooner Gordon, up for a demonstration Max?" Brains asked and the robot bleeped back in answer, "Good, let's try it."  
"Not another experiment Brains," Grandma rolled her eyes slightly.

"This one has been fully tested, the BBQ will be fine."

Back at the house, Scott was preparing some stuff to take out to the ring with him, he heard some applause and looked out to the fire's glow with a smile.

"Ready to go Kayo?"

"Yeah, I'm so glad I changed into my shorts instead of that dress, there's something about them that I just don't find comfortable."

Scott chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I think you looked cute, come on, let's get up to that BBQ."

"Don't forget your guitar."

"Oh yeah, I best bring mine, Virgil wouldn't have gone back for his."

Kayo picked it up on the way out, "I can't wait to eat, after all of that swimming, I'm famished."

"I bet," They walked out and Scott ran into John, "Woah, sorry John, didn't see you there."

"I don't see how that's possible what with me being so tall."

"Figure of speech. Shall we go?"

"Yep, lead on."

Anneka smiled at Kayo as they made their way into the lounge, "You've changed again."

"I didn't like the dress really, whereas this, will be much comfier."

Scott passed Alan on the way out to the kitchen, "Alan, could you bring up some cushions please, that's enough homework for today."

"Thanks Scott. How many do you need?"

"I'll help you Al, you guys go on ahead," John went to join Alan, "We'll bring out a pile."

"Sounds good to me, see you there."

As they walked down Kayo turned to Anneka, "You've never seen a real BBQ until you see ours."

"How big is it?" Anneka smiled.

Scott chuckled, "She's not talking about the grill size, she's referring to what happens at the BBQ, it can get pretty mad."

"Oh I see, scary mad?"

"No, exciting mad. Lots of noise, food, fun stories and pranks, so look out for Gordon."

"Thanks for the heads up," Anneka laughed and followed the two over the sand dune, she gasped slightly, "Wow, that's quite the grill."

Kayo and Scott jogged down the other side of the hill and joined Virgil by the grill, Scott rested his hand on Virgil's shoulder, "Nice one Virgil, you have dad's gift for lighting a BBQ."

Virgil dipped his head slightly, "Yeah, I just wish he was here to join us."

Scott lifted his brother's chin gently with a smile, "Hey come on, chin up. Don't get teary while we have a guest here."

Virgil rubbed his eyes quickly, "I'm ok, yeah."

"Hey Gordo, have you got the food ready?" Kayo called over to Gordon who was putting down a collection of sticks.

"You bet, four large containers of meat, just hope Anneka isn't a vegetarian."

Anneka smiled, "Rest assured I'm not, but the choice is there right?"

"Yeah, we have some vegetables to roast if anyone wants some. Ah finally, the cushions."

Alan came down the hill holding a pile of pillows awkwardly, "OK, we brought all of the ones from the lounge, that's enough right?"

Scott nodded as he let go of Virgil's shoulder, "Yeah that's fine. Let's get started."

Gordon skipped up to Virgil slightly, he whined his brother's name out in a long phrase, "Virgil?"  
"Yes?"

"Please, can I help you with the food? I did bring it down after all."

"One, Grandma brought it down actually, and two, only if you promise to behave and no pranks around the fire."

Gordon nodded, "I swear I won't. So, is that a yes?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Virgil couldn't hide the smirk he was attempting to keep off his face.

"Thanks big guy."

John came down last with the other pillows and began setting them up with Alan on the logs, he passed Anneka and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "In a circle Ali, we want everyone to be comfy."

Virgil looked around the camp, "Did anyone bring down my guitar?"

Scott, now sitting down on a log with Kayo, looked up, "Oh, I brought mine down, but you're welcome to use it."

"Thanks Scott, I knew I'd forget to bring it being down here with the flames."

"No problem. What have you put on the grill bro?"

Gordon looked at the BBQ, "We've got some sausages on there, chicken wings marinated in BBQ sauce."

"Grandma's chicken wings," Virgil added.

"Updated recipe, I got some help from Max," Grandma smiled from where she was sitting next to Anneka and John.

"We'll leave the wings at the top of the grill, they can be constantly cooking. Does anyone want any ribs or chops put on?" Virgil asked as he turned the sausages over.

Alan raised his hand, "Ribs please. Time for music isn't it? I brought out some of my podcasts."

"Oh no," John hung his head, "Alan, your taste in bands is awful."

"Is not. It's the family pod anyway, there's loads of choice on here," He pressed play, "See?"

Anneka mouthed words suddenly, "I actually know this, that's a surprise."

Gordon plated up some wings as he sung, "I'm on a highway to hell…Come and get some wings guys, we'll keep topping the plates up."

"I didn't know you sang Gordon?" Anneka smiled then frowned slightly as the others laughed loudly.

"He doesn't, you do not want to hear Gordon attempt to sing," Virgil smirked then dodged as Gordon tried to cuff him around the head.

"I can sing, just never got to have lessons to improve."

John looked around at all the laughing and teasing going on, he stood up quietly, "I'll be right back," He turned and made his way to the house leaving the others staring at him in confusion.

Anneka frowned, "I'll go and see if he's ok, continue the BBQ."

John walked into the lounge taking a break from the BBQ happening down on the beach, no-one was in sight and he cast his eyes over towards the piano. The last time he had played properly to himself or anyone was at his father's birthday when Grandma had forced all five boys to play something to prove they hadn't forgotten their piano lessons, he chuckled to himself and ran a hand over the lid before sitting down at the keys, he looked around the room again but this time saw someone by the windows, he smiled and beckoned them over.

"Hey Anneka, did you follow me?"

"I guess so, I was wondering what made you walk off," She joined John at the piano and leant by the instrument.

"I just wanted some time away from the drinks and jokes if that makes sense? I'm used to the complete isolation of space."

"Why the piano then?"

John smiled, "You did ask the other day if we all played? Want to know the answer from me?"

"I'd love to know the answer."

John patted the space on the stool next to him, "I'll play you something I know by heart, it would be torture to hear me sight read."

Anneka laughed, "It's still better than what I can do."

John depressed the pedal down with his foot, and his fingers cascaded down the piano keys in a graceful flurry of movement bringing out various keys and tricky flourishes, the chords were placed neatly as if laid as a jigsaw, and the melody followed suit in a formed rhythmic pattern as easily as the gracefulness of handwriting, the pedal releases were quick and agile, never held down long enough to make a negative impact on the flow of the piece and Anneka sat gobsmacked as she watched his fingers dance up the keyboard and down again, she felt tears prick the sides of her eyes and she wiped them away quickly with the edge of her sleeve, John noticed and kissed her cheek pressing his lips to her skin lovingly, not even looking down at the piano as he comforted her, she closed her eyes as she felt his lips then opened them to watch him continue to play, the music eased to a stop and the pedal was released with a delicate clunk.

"What did you think of that?" John sat back slightly.

Anneka sniffed, still feeling slightly emotional, "That was beautiful, it truly was. I'm speechless, I really am."

"Awwh honey, I'm no Virgil when it comes to piano."

"John, that was gorgeous."

"Well thank you. I've been worried to play for you as you've seen how good my brothers are."

"I thought that was amazing. Do you know anything else?"

John nodded, "Yeah I know an obvious one, you'll recognise this."

The music began again and Anneka smiled as the melody of Chopin's nocturne came out, she rested a hand on John's arm and smiled feeling the muscle twitch as it connected through to his fingers on the keys, her other hand remained at her side stroking the velvet-covered stool and she watched his fingers with a smile, John chuckled as her skirt edge brushed his leg which was uncovered from the shorts he was wearing and he rubbed his knee against her, she looked up and smiled.

"You play wonderfully, I'm going to miss this."

"I know you will, stay in contact and I can send you recordings."

Back at the campsite, the others were getting worried about John and Anneka, Virgil checked his watch.

"They've been gone for ages, think they're OK?"

"They'll be fine, but we will be doing the burgers soon."

Virgil looked up towards the house, "I'll go and get them, or at least pass a note under the door," He added with a smirk which Kayo rolled her eyes at.

"Don't disturb them too much Virgil," Gordon grinned as Virgil started to head up.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Virgil called back over his shoulder then left the campfire behind him as he approached the house, he was more than surprised to hear piano music echoing out over the pool area, "What in the name of?"

John wrapped an arm around Anneka's waist as he played and she snuggled against his shoulder, "Comfy?"

"Always with you, I couldn't think of a better way to snuggle with someone."

Virgil leant against the wall watching his year younger brother playing the piano effortlessly, he walked slowly into the room and coughed to announce his entrance, "Well well, hope you're just playing the piano and nothing else."

John jumped out of his skin with a yelp of surprise, "Virgil?! Please stop sneaking up on me."

Virgil laughed, "We just wondered where you were and I was sent as a messenger. We're putting the burgers on."

John nodded, "We'll be right there, I was just playing Anneka some pieces."

"You boys are so talented, it's amazing. Who taught you?" Anneka let go of John's arm and leant on the piano's frame.

Virgil looked at John with a smile, "Our mother, we were all put through lessons, although I was the only one who really kept going to them. Scott was the last one to quit, Alan was first, it really upset mum."

John laughed, "He didn't give up music though, he just didn't like the piano."

Virgil shrugged, "I guess so. You guys coming down with me or want to go alone?"

Anneka looked at John and sighed, "We'll come down with you, it's fair. Right John?"

John stopped glaring at his brother, "Yes of course." He stood up from the stool and took Anneka's hand in his.

Virgil chuckled as he turned back towards the stairs, "I'll walk ahead of you for privacy."

Anneka walked down the stairs with John, "You sure you're alright John?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine Annie, don't worry."

Virgil looked at John a little unconvinced, "What made you walk off John? We were getting to the burgers on."

"It's just, well you know how I am on earth after a few days. I don't mean it."

Virgil smiled, "Take it easy brother, it's just gravity."

"I know, but I've been down here much longer than usual. It drains me, makes me feel heavier than usual," John stumbled slightly and Virgil caught him, "Woah."

"Easy, easy. Let's get some food in you, you're used to space meals and bagels, not a great diet," Virgil wrapped an arm around John's waist taking his weight.

"Is he ok Virgil?" Anneka asked rubbing John's arm.

"He's fine, just a little weak. Don't worry ok?"

Anneka nodded, "As long as he'll be alright."  
Scott leapt up as he saw John leaning against Virgil, "John! Virgil, what happened?"

Virgil helped John to sit down on the log and handed him some food from the table, "He's alright Scott, just coping with gravity."

"Thanks Virgil, I'm sorry about that."

"No problem," Virgil went back to the grill and loaded his plate up with a couple of chicken wings before making a hotdog.

Grandma knelt in front of John and smiled, "You're a little peaky son, you'll be alright though."

"Thanks Grandma, I'll have a drink."


	11. Campfire

Virgil sat down next to the grill and picked up Scott's guitar, he tuned up quietly as Gordon continued to cook the burgers and sat back in the chair and rested the guitar across his knee, a sweet melody rang around the circle and Kayo decided to light some candles around the logs as twilight set in, Anneka rested her head against John's arm watched Virgil play.

"Are you going to miss this?" John asked as he put his plate down on the ground so he could hold Anneka.

"I am, absolutely. I've never had a BBQ like this before, especially not with live music."

"I kinda wish Virgil had his own guitar, their duets are amazing."

"Who's? Scott and Virgil?"

John nodded, "Yeah."

Kayo overheard them from the log and smiled, "Your wish is my command."

"You're going to go into Virgil's room?" John hissed, "He'll kill you."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Then I'll go."

Gordon flipped the burgers and a tiny spit of fat hit Virgil's hand, "Sorry bro."

Virgil winced, "Why does that hurt so much? It hardly touched me, it's alright Gordon," He put the guitar down again and stood up to check the burgers, "How are they doing?"

Gordon smiled, "Pretty well, the insides need a bit more time though."

Scott looked back at the BBQ site he had just slipped away from and continued into the house towards his brother's room, he entered the key code and the door opened, it didn't take long to find the guitar as it was resting on the bed, he picked it up and left the room as quickly as he had entered it.

Virgil looked around, "Where's Scott?"

"No idea, he was right here a second ago," Alan stuffed his face with food as he shrugged.

"Charming Alan, in front of a guest as well," John shook his head.

"I can't help it when the food is this good," Alan smiled at Gordon and Virgil who were sandwiching the burgers between buns.

Virgil smiled, "They're ready, come and get them."

Scott walked back into the ring and lifted the guitar over his head before laying it down against the log, "They look good Virgil,"

"Did you go into my room Scott?" Virgil passed two plates to John.

"Yes I did, I went to get your guitar. Thought we could perform our showpiece?"

Gordon grinned as he sat down next to Alan with his burger, "Awesome, you have to do it."

Virgil chuckled, "Fine. Thanks for getting my guitar Scott, I prefer mine to yours."

"Is that supposed to be insulting?" Scott smirked as Kayo giggled next to him.

Grandma went to put some meat, which would take longer to cook, onto the BBQ then went back to her chair next to Brains, "What is this showpiece?"

"Basically, at the end of the school year once, Virgil and Scott performed this guitar duet, it was crazy and had the whole year on their feet. Well, had Virgil's year on their feet mainly," John smiled, "I remember it well."

Scott laughed, "You bet, it was a great performance. Our years were always the best."

"They really weren't Scott," Virgil frowned, "There were some horrible people in our years."

Kayo rested her plate across her knees as she took a break between eating her burger, "So Annie, are we kidnapping you tomorrow or are you heading back?"

Anneka smiled, "I really should head back although being kidnapped here would be wonderful."

Scott finished his burger and put the plate down replacing it with the guitar, "Ready Virgil?"

"After all that food? Can we wait a little longer?"

"All night if you want?"

Anneka smiled at them, "We can wait but what is this piece?"

Kayo laughed, "This has a good backstory. It was a birthday party, and it got out of hand, just a little bit. Imagine these guys getting drunk for the first time."

John laughed too, "Oh this birthday party, that was great. It was Virgil's birthday and he had just turned 16."

Virgil sat down on the log next to Scott, "Here we go, time to embarrass me."

"You shouldn't have got so wasted then," John smirked then continued, "Basically the night started off well, just us and some of Virgil's closest friends and first girlfriend, when someone discovers the booze and before you know it, everyone's drunk."

Gordon smirked at Grandma, "Don't worry grandma, dad found out and scolded us for it. Scott was completely smashed, and Virgil was catching up."

Kayo nodded, "Yep, so the music is turned off for a moment and someone calls Virgil over to the piano, and Virg can hardly walk he's so drunk but manages to reach the piano. His friend hands him the guitar and Virgil smiles as if he's just been handed the Olympic torch or something."

"Then Scott skips and grabs his guitar to stand next to Virgil, and before you know it, they're rocking out to this duet we don't even know, whatever it was it was amazing."

Alan looked at his two eldest brothers with a chuckle, "Did you know you were playing?"

Virgil shrugged, "Vaguely, I knew I was near the piano because I fell against it at some point whilst playing the guitar, Scott ended up sitting on the stool cos he almost fell over."

Anneka smiled, "What was the duet?"

"Well somehow we managed to write it ourselves despite being wasted, and we still know how it goes, I don't even think it has a name," Scott looked at Kayo.

"It's not named after me if that's why you're looking at me, I just remember the song ending and you guys hugging each other with pride, it was all very touching."

Virgil stretched as he stood up, "Alright Scott, let's do it."

Scott grinned and picked up the guitar again, "You want to start it or should I?"

Virgil shook his head, "Take it away."

Kayo moved off the log and came to sit next to Anneka, "I don't feel like being rocked too hard."

Scott began to play a twisted melody with a complicated riff on the upper strings and nodded to Virgil to join in on the main theme of the piece, it got more lively and soon both brother's feet were tapping in time with each other and Anneka looked around at the others who were all smiling along with the music, Kayo leant on her knees grinning at Scott and swaying gently to the beat, John looked around at Gordon and Alan who were dancing slightly but trying to make their movements subtle.

"This is so great," Anneka leant against John's shoulder.

John kissed her forehead then went back to watching his brothers playing as he leant his head against Anneka's, the music changed slightly and the campsite calmed down again, Virgil went solo for a bit and Kayo went back to sit next to Scott who wrapped his arm around her with the guitar between them.

"That was great you two," Kayo looked up at Virgil.

"Thanks Kayo, I can't believe we can still remember how to play it," Virgil chuckled.

"Yeah, it's a great piece though, and you always remember a great piece," Scott stroked Kayo's cheek.

"It's been a great night guys, thank you so much."

"You sound like you're leaving us Anneka, are you?" Alan asked pausing his sipping of his coke.

"Well, I do need to pack."

"Aw come on, we haven't done s'mores yet," Gordon grinned.

"Please Annie, stay for a bit. I'll help you pack," John nibbled her ear gently.

Anneka looked around at the begging eyes and sighed, "Alright I'll stay for the dessert."

Virgil put down the guitar and sat down on the other side of Kayo, "Great, let's get the chocolate out."

Scott put his guitar down behind the log and took the plate of biscuits to pass around to everyone, "Here you are Kayo."

"Thanks Scotty," Kayo took two chocolate biscuits and set them aside on her plate for the marshmallows which Brains was passing around opposite them all.

"Thanks Brains," Gordon smiled as he stuck a marshmallow onto a stick.

"No problem Gordon, how do these work exactly?"

Alan looked at Brains in surprise, "S'mores? Wait you've never done s'mores?"

Brains shook his head, "They're not a thing in India, well I've never heard of people doing them there."

"They're really easy, but you can get chocolate all over you without much effort," Gordon laughed.

"These boys have been doing s'mores their whole lives Brains, experts. They'll help you out," Grandma smiled as John prepared a marshmallow for her.

"We do s'mores, as you call them, in the UK, but we call them marshmallow sandwiches," Anneka began to toast her mallow in the fire pit.

"A marshmallow sandwich? Nah, s'mores sound better," Gordon shrugged.

"I think I'll just call them mallows and biscuits," Brains smiled across to Anneka who laughed.

Virgil began to toast a marshmallow, "Ok, does everyone have the crackers ready?"

"Crackers?" Anneka asked softly to John next to her.

"Cookies, biscuits. Y'know, the base basically."

"Gotcha."

"Yeah, we're ready Virgil," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Once the mallow is toasted, you put it on top of the chocolate cracker and use the other one as a lid, like this," He demonstrated then winced slightly as the hot mallow burnt his finger slightly, "Not exactly like that."

"Are you alright honey?" Grandma frowned.

"Yeah, it was just a little hot Grandma, nothing to worry about."

Anneka bit into the gooey snack and smiled, "Oh yeah, you've gotta love the smoky flavour the fire gives it."

Gordon nodded, "Agreed. How's yours Brains?"

Brains checked it over, "Not one of my favourite sweet snacks, but a definite enjoyment."

Kayo licked her lips before taking another bite, "Delicious."

Scott turned to smile at her then smirked, "You have chocolate on you."

"Where?"

Scott licked the tip of her nose, "There."

"Do you mind? Some of us are trying to eat here," Gordon made a face and John threw a twig at him.

The evening continued peacefully, and eventually the family split into little groups of quiet chatting, John took Anneka down to the shoreline away from the lights and lay down with her on the beach, Kayo sat chatting with Virgil and Scott whilst Grandma returned to the house with Brains leaving the youngest two boys pigging out on the snacks.

Anneka ran tiny circles across John's hand as she lay back with him looking up at the stars, "It's going to feel so weird returning home tomorrow, I'm going to feel like I was never here."

John turned his head, "Awh no, don't say that, we'll definitely remember you were here, and you have photos. Cheer up."

"I don't want to leave John, but I don't really have a choice."

John bit his lip as he looked up to the stars, "Well, that's not true, I mean you could…"

"No, John. I know what you're going to suggest, I can't do it. I can't leave my job and come here."

John looked at her in surprise, "I was actually going to suggest we paid for you to come and move your business up here baby, you know like a house and everything."

"What?"

"Annie, as far as I'm concerned, you are my life. I can't bear to be without you, if you were on the mainland, you could come and see us whenever you wanted without a problem."  
"But John, my parents. Their business has always been in the UK, you're asking too much of me," Anneka looked down with an unhappy sigh.

"Take the business other paths?"

Anneka looked back at John who was now sitting up, "You mean to leave them and start a chain up here linked to them? No, that's too hard, I'd have to leave them or one of them would have to move up here with me."

John raised an eyebrow, "Why can't you come up alone?"

"Do you remember what I told you the other day, about how protective they are over me now, now that I'm their only daughter? John, if I leave them, they're going to fret constantly, I'm sorry but I'd have to talk to them first, and even then, they'd probably say no."

John stroked her ankle with his foot, "Annie…"  
"Don't soft talk your way through this, I love you but I can't just pick up my stuff and leave. You're my true love too, but we knew this would happen, we're on opposite sides of the Earth to each other."

John kissed her affectionately on her body, "But I need you."

Anneka closed her eyes as his soft voice floated through her heart and his hair tickled her neck as he kissed her neck, "Stop it, you're making me feel guilty."

"We'll pay for your family to live up here and everything, we're billionaires baby."

Anneka rolled her eyes and forced John back down hard onto the sand looking down on him, "Don't make me fight you, I have to go back tomorrow and discuss it with them, then and only then will I be able to make up my mind," She kissed him quickly then gasped as he pulled her down for a proper kiss under the stars, she paused to breathe, "You're impossible."

"Only in love," John smirked and twisted his fingers into her hair, pulling her ever closer, "Ever made love on a beach?"

"Johnny, your family are right over that ridge."

"One don't call me Johnny, if we're doing nicknames, you can call me Jay. And two, let's go somewhere more secret then." Anneka got to her feet and pulled John up before heading down the beach away from the campsite, the voices got further away and the two found a quiet beach cove, Anneka slipped her skirt off as John undid his shirt and the two disappeared into the shadowy lagoon.


	12. Leaving

Anneka emerged from the cave and redid her hair, "John, we should head back."

"I'm coming."

"Can you help me pack?"

"Sure," He came out and took her hand, "Let's go."

Back at the campsite the boys were fighting over the last burger and coming up with reasons why they should be the one to have it, Kayo sat unamused and impatient on the log wondering when to step in, it was already cooking.

"Ok, reasons why I should get it, I did most of the cooking tonight," Virgil crossed his arms.

"Umm, I think you'll find I helped Virgil," Gordon cleared his throat.

"I've only had two burgers, you guys have had way more!" Alan whined.

"You don't need any more than two sprout, as for me, I could do with another. I played that piece for you, pretty exhausting stuff."  
"Um yeah Scott, a duet which means two people, I played too y'know."

Kayo leapt up, "Urgh alright enough! I can't deal with this any longer," She got a bun and gracefully got the burger herself, "If you guys can't have it, I guess I can."

"What? Scott, tell her that's not fair!" Gordon groaned dramatically as Kayo bit into the burger.

"That was well played Kayo, unfair but well played," Virgil smirked.

"It was the only solution left. And this, is super yummy, thanks."

Alan moaned as he sat down, "I'm still hungry."

"Go and make yourself something then, or check the cold bags we brought out," Gordon waved his hand in the direction of the bags.

Alan looked towards the bags, "They're too far away."

Kayo laughed, "Lazy, they're not that far."

Anneka walked into Kayo's room and pulled out the large suitcase from under the bed to begin packing, John sat down on the bed and watched her.

"Are you sure I can't help you?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I just like you being here."

John smiled, "I'm going to really miss you, you will stay in contact right?"

"You bet I will," She folded some shirts up and put them into the suitcase, "I'll call you as soon as I get home."

"Then you'll need my personal number," John smirked and got his phone out of his pocket, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Anneka hovered her finger over her phone keypad.

"It's 53241, not a normal phone number."

Anneka smiled, "I'll say, right, back to packing."

The hours passed and day began to break over the horizon, the campsite was now empty and hissed silently, members of the party the night before were asleep by the logs curled up in a close huddle, John stroked Anneka's face as she slept then got up from the bed to go down to the kitchen and begin to make breakfast. Kayo yawned and opened her eyes wearily as she took in her surroundings, she looked around and smiled at Scott who was resting his head against her shoulder and Virgil was curled up at his feet, Gordon and Alan were resting head to head by the once burning fire, the food box near them.

Kayo shook Scott gently, "Scott, are you awake?"

Scott murmured and reached up with his hand, "Kayo? Are we still outside?"

"Yep."

Scott smiled but didn't open his eyes, "Yeah, I thought it was a little chillier."

Kayo looked for Anneka but didn't see her, "Where's Anneka, and John for that matter?"

Scott opened his eyes, "You mean they didn't come back to the campsite last night?"

"Doesn't look like it."

Meanwhile, John was taking breakfast back to the bedroom and smiled as Anneka sat up, he walked in and placed the tray down on the table before crawling onto the bed, he kissed her nose and she smiled before running her fingers through his tousled fringe.

"Morning beautiful," John said gently.

"Awh you didn't have to make breakfast."

"I wanted to though, it won't go cold if you want to snuggle for a bit?"

Anneka chuckled, "That's alright by me."

Eventually, and with a sharp kick to the sleeping Virgil, the rest of the family stirred on the beach, Alan stretched and dragged Gordon to his feet as Virgil dusted sand off himself in frustration.

"Y'know, you could've just shaken me gently Scott."

"But where would the fun be in that? A kick was much more satisfactory."

Kayo smirked as she folded her jumper up, "Alright guys, it's not even ten yet."

"Do we have to take all this stuff up now?" Gordon asked with a subtle hint of not wanting to take food back.

"We'll do it later, right now we need to make sure there are no calls," Scott smiled at the chestnut-haired boy.

"Wouldn't John have called us if there was?"

"Not if he's occupied with other matters," Kayo grinned and made Scott blush slightly.

"Come on then, Virgil, don't forget your guitar," Scott picked his up in one hand and held Kayo's hand in his other giving her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Cheers Scott," Virgil smiled and followed his brother up the sand dune to the house, he looked back for Gordon but his brother had already made a line for the ocean, so instead he waited for Alan to catch up, "Come on blondie."

"Don't push it Virg, or I might call you ivory, remember that nickname?"

Virgil's face fell, "You didn't need to push it that far."

"But, you play the piano, ivory keys. It works, c'mon bro, it's only a joke," Alan frowned slightly as Virgil walked off.  
"Just drop it."

Scott entered the lounge with the others close behind and went over to his father's desk, pausing momentarily before sitting down on the leather chair, he brought up the globe and studied it, Virgil walked past chute to Thunderbird 2 and continued to the door leading to the corridor or bedrooms, Alan called his name again but was ignored.

"Alan, what have you done to Virgil?" Scott didn't look up from the globe.

"I haven't done anything, he called me blondie so I responded with ivory."

This made Scott look up, "Oh no, you really shouldn't have called him that."

"Shouldn't have called who what?" Kayo jumped through the globe and landed the other side of the desk next to Scott.

"Alan called Virgil, ivory."

"Oh dear, I'll go and see if he's ok," Kayo kissed Scott then went off in the same direction Virgil had.

Alan whined even more, "What's the problem, it's just a fun name I made up."

Scott sighed and turned in the chair, "You weren't there Alan, it was when us four oldies were in college. I was near graduation, Virgil and Kayo were in the same year and John was just finishing high school to come up and join us."

"Yeah, get on with it."

"Virgil was studying music as well as engineering, technology whatever you want to call it, and he was bullied nearly every day by the same group of boys. They called him ivory because he was accomplished at the piano, very accomplished. He almost quit because of the name calling, you know how sensitive he is."

Alan nodded, "And me calling him that, has just brought back all the memories?"

"It looks like it. That scar on our brother's eyebrow is from one of the worst fights he's ever been in."

"What happened?" Alan was now so close to Scott, their knees were almost touching.

"I'll tell you what happened," Virgil's voice came from behind the two at the desk and Alan spun round, "I could've been blinded in that fight and it's only thanks to Kayo and Scott that I got out of it."

Kayo was holding a tissue and quickly put it into her pocket, indicating that Virgil had been crying, "I showed them they weren't allowed to touch my brother again."

"But why did you fight?" Alan asked.

"Because I had had enough of their name calling, they called me ivory after I came out of my piano lesson one lunchtime and so I threw the punch, back then I wasn't as strong as I am now and so I got the crap kicked out of me. Kayo and Scott only got there to help me because they followed the sound of chanting."

"It was horrible, I've never seen so much blood on the ground," Kayo shuddered slightly.

"Who was worst off?"

Virgil looked down, "You're looking at them kiddo, you wouldn't have recognised me if you had been there."

Alan gulped, "I'm so sorry Virgil."

Virgil smiled and pulled his little brother into a hug, "I forgive you, sorry I snapped back there."

Scott smiled and turned back to the globe, "No calls guys, whose up for breakfast?"  
John and Anneka entered the lounge, "Morning guys."

"Morning John, good sleep?"

"A very good sleep," John replied with a smirk.

"Last night's bonfire was amazing, thank you for doing it," Anneka grinned at the group.

"No problem," Scott smiled back, "We haven't done one for ages."

"Annie, what time can I drop you back, are you in a hurry?" Kayo asked, "Sorry if that dropped a bombshell."

Anneka laughed, "No it's fine, I shouldn't go too late so after lunch would be fine."

"Don't worry Kayo, I can take her back in Thunderbird 1."

"And what would happen if we got a call at that time?"

"I'd make a detour to it on the way home, easy John."

"That would be fantastic, to actually travel in Thunderbird 1," Anneka couldn't hide her excitement in her voice."

"Sorted then," Scott grinned, "Yes Kayo, you can come too."

"Damn right, she's still my guest here."

"So, breakfast then?" Alan jumped down from the desk.

"We've already had it," John smiled.

Virgil sat down at the piano to begin his morning practice, "I'll eat later thanks."

"Just us three then," Scott closed the globe down and went across the room with Kayo and Alan, "Wait, what about Gordon?"

"He's in the sea," Virgil called across the room.

"Well, he'll have to make his own then."

"I would make him a portion if I were you, he gets cranky after a swim with no food," Virgil warned then continued to play.

Kayo rolled her eyes, "I can take the squid's wrath,"

"If you say so," Virgil smirked.

Later that day Anneka went back to the caves with Kayo to get the necklace her friend had been making for her, they dived down and emerged in the glittering lagoon, Kayo got it from the shelf and smiled.  
"There, told you I'd finish it," Kayo gave it to Anneka who awed.

"Wow, it's beautiful, thank you K," She gave her friend a hug then put the necklace on under her suit so it wouldn't get water damage.

"You're welcome. I haven't given Scott his present yet."

"Give it to him on your anniversary."

"That does sound romantic, alright, I guess I can wait until then."

"How long until the day then?"

Kayo laughed, "We started dating two months ago remember?"

"Oh, give it to him sooner then."

"I will, and I'll tell you as soon as I have. C'mon, let's get back, Grandma is making you a special goodbye lunch."

"I can't believe I leave today," Anneka sighed as they swam back to the shoreline.

"You'll be back here before you know it, and don't worry about the relationship, you two are too close to be parted now."

"I hope you're right," Anneka followed Kayo out of the water and together they walked up to the house carrying their diving equipment, they went around the side of the house to avoid making the kitchen wet and entered from the side by the bedrooms.

"We'll go through my room, my doors lead out to the beach instead of a sheer drop," Kayo laughed slightly, "Round this way."

Anneka followed Kayo in and they got out of the diving gear to let it dry outside, "Can I borrow something to wear, please? All of my stuff is packed."

"Of course you can, help yourself," Kayo pulled her top on over her costume and topped it off with her dark jeans, "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Sure, see you later," Anneka picked out an outfit and got changed, as she looked at herself in the mirror she found herself tearing up, she sat down on the edge of the bed and began to cry, would she actually see John again if she left? Her parents wouldn't move all the way to the Pacific just so their daughter could be in love, she sobbed as she thought about the decision, and forgot for a moment that people could hear her, there was a soft knock at the door and she looked up.

"Hey, it's Gordon. Are you ok?"

Anneka wiped her eyes, "Hey, I'm fine, don't worry."

Gordon walked in and joined her, "Are you upset about leaving?"

"Yeah, a little. I'm going to miss your brother, and this place."

Gordon nodded, "I understand, but he's not going anywhere ok, and if he forgets about you, he's going to wish he didn't."

Anneka smiled through her tears, "I don't know why I'm crying to be honest."

"You're going through a lot, this is love and now you have to leave it behind for a short while, but you'll be ok, trust me," Gordon smiled and offered her his hand, "You'll be back here before you know it, there'll always be an open invitation here."

Anneka stood up with a smile, "Thanks Gordon, that means a lot to me."

"I guess no-one told you I'm actually the nicest Tracy brother here?" He winked before turning to the door, "It's a secret."

Anneka followed him, "I find that a little easier to see now."

Gordon grinned, "I won't tell the others about this if you don't want?"

"No, please don't. Kayo would worry and John would end up feeling really guilty, I can't do that to him."

"FAB."

"What does that mean?" Anneka asked as they walked down the corridor.

"It doesn't really mean anything, it's just so you know that I understand."

"I see."

The two joined the others in the kitchen and sat down at the table, Anneka looked out at the amount of food in sudden amusement and forgot all her sadness, it was set out like a buffet and the others were already starting to dig in much to Grandma's horror.

"Guys! You lot, stop right now," Grandma stood up and there was a clatter of cutlery, "Have you no patience?"  
"The honest answer is no Grandma, especially if you're Scott," Gordon grinned across at his eldest brother who pouted.

"So not true, if you were watching me Gordon, you would've seen I was waiting."

"Enough! Now, Anneka, it's been a pleasure having you here and I'd like you to know dear, that you're welcome back whenever you'd like, bring the family too."

Anneka smiled, "Thank you, Grandma Tracy, I've had a wonderful time here, and I'm honoured to have been welcomed into your home in the first place. You're all so nice."

Kayo held her glass up, "Till next time bestie."

Anneka nodded, "I'll be back, don't worry."

There was muffled laughter around the table then everyone began to eat, it wasn't the same atmosphere as the night before had been but jokes and conversation remained positive and humorous for the meal, afterwards they went upstairs to the lounge to say a proper goodbye.

"It was lovely to meet you Anneka," Brains shook her head with a shy smile, then chuckled when Max waved to her.

"You too Brains, you've done a great job on those crafts, keep it up."

"Thank you."

Gordon smiled and gave Anneka a hug, "You know where we are, and how to reach us."

Anneka hugged him back, "Thanks, see you again."

Virgil handed her memory stick, "There're a couple of recordings on there of me and John's playing, but I'm sure he'll send you more."

"Thank you, Virgil," She started to walk away but turned back and hugged him, she nestled into his arms with a smile, "Keep playing."

"I never stop," He let go of her and grinned before resting his elbow on Gordon's shoulder.

Scott approached her with Kayo, "Ready to go?"

"There's one other, Alan?"

"Yep, that's me, have a safe back Anneka. And thanks for a great game of pool the other day," Alan smiled.

"It was, but the money bets were wrong," Anneka grinned as she gave him a hug, "See you next time."

John uncrossed his arms, "I'm going to miss you so much Annie, remember my offer please."

"I'll do my best but I can't promise anything," She held his arms around her, "I want to move up here but if the word is no, there's nothing I can do."

John kissed her then rubbed his forehead against hers, "I'll wait for you."

Anneka sighed, "Goodbye, my love."

Kayo smiled at Scott then at Grandma, "Let's go Anneka, see you later everyone."

Anneke broke from John and followed Scott down to Thunderbird 1's hanger, she looked back again at John and blew him a kiss.

 _Afterword chapter_

 _Anneka typed in the number she had been using since the day she left Tracy Island last month and lay back on her bed, she really hoped John would pick up._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey sweetheart."_

 _"Anneka! It's wonderful to hear you, how are you?"_

 _"Missing you like crazy of course and always, but I have something to tell you."_

 _"Oh do tell."_

 _"It's a yes."_

 _"I'm sorry?"_

 _"My parents, they said yes. We're moving up to the Pacific in the autumn."_

 _John was speechless, "Are you serious?"_

 _"It's true, we're coming up to live there, which means we can see each other more often."_

 _"This is wonderful, oh Annie, I'm so happy. But that means waiting the whole of summer first."_

 _"It'll pass by before you know it, I can feel it."_

 _John took out a ring box and smiled, "I can feel a few more surprises are heading our way too."_


End file.
